


Así no debería de haber terminado...

by XxCeleRodrixX



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Character Death, Disk Drunk | Infected Adora (She-Ra)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxCeleRodrixX/pseuds/XxCeleRodrixX
Summary: Nos remontaremos a la temporada 2 episodio 5 donde catra infecta a Shera con el disco infectado de entrapta pero sus amigos no logran rescatarla de Catra. Una versión alterna de la historia de la serie
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 3





	1. Capitulo 1

(Narrador)  
Minutos antes de que llegaran los amigos de adora Entrapta localizo la tecnología de los primeros diciéndole con emoción a Catra que empezará a guardar todo por qué ya tenían la tecnología en cuanto eso aparece bow y glimmer justo detrás de ella.

C:Un gusto brillitos pero estamos algo ocupados-dándole un golpe certero y lanzandola hacia las cajas donde había material de Entrapta.

G:Danos el disco y a Adora Catra reprochó -la princesa mientras corre hacia catra tacleandola.

C: Ni creas princesa, al fin tengo el control sobre Adora y no lo dejaré ir-pateando a la princesa para que se le quite de encima.

C: Entrapta ¿Dónde está scorpia? tenemos que irnos en eso corren hasta donde está scorpia quien se encuentra con sea hawk hablando sobre sus problemas.

S: Hola gatita, ¿Es momento de irnos?-dice al ver entrar a catra apurada.

C: ¡Así es así que trae a Adora y su espada rápido!-Mientras corre hacia al barco para empezar a subir algunas cajas que faltaban de Entrapta y la tecnología que consiguieron del gran hoyo.

G: Necesitamos ir por Adora Bow antes de que se la lleven-Bow la jala del brazo para ir corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Sea Hawk.

SH: Oh Glimmer estás aquí que bueno, se llevaron a Adora y esos bichos gigantes siguen atacandonos ¿Qué hacemos?.

Bow: Tenemos que destruir el disco lo más rápido posible antes de que se la lleven -exclamo Bow con cara de preocupación.

G: ¡Hay que darnos prisa! Están por irse corriendo lo más rápido posible hasta el barco donde se encontraban, pero fue demasiado tarde ya había zarpado.

Catra POV:

(Risa) debiste ver sus caras scorpia al ver qué su dulce heroína ahora esta bajo mis ordenes, rápido atenla y ponganle algo en la boca para que se calle por qué me tiene hasta el último pelo de punta.

S: De acordó capitana-Le lleva le soga y un pañuelo para que se callara de una vez.

E: ¡Catra! Necesitamos destruir el disco para que adora pueda volver a la normalidad y se pueda transformar en She-Ra.

C: ¡Estás loca! No voy a perder el control sobre Adora ahora mismo lo dijo en un tubo de voz bajo.

E: No te preocupes por eso catra, una vez que destruyan el disco puedo juntar los pedazos y unirlos de nuevo- exclamo la princesa con una gran sonrisa en tu rostro.

C: De acuerdo toma el disco pero no lo eches a perder, una vez que lo rompas reconstruyelo de nuevo para volver a tener sobre Adora y de una vez ponerle fin a su absurda rebelión.

En eso veo que adora abre los ojos mostrando como un color rojo aparece y desaparece de ellos, en eso se ve muy desesperada intentando safarse de las sogas con la que la atamos para huir.

C: Hey Adora, veo que ya te diste cuenta que no estás con tus apreciados amigos - en eso hago una media sonrisa maliciosa -   
Ahora estarás bajo mis ordenes y acabarás con tu pequeña rebelión- suelto una risa malvada, Adora hace una expresión de terror al ver a entrapta con el disco en las manos arreglándolo.

A: (se logra quitar el trapo de la boca por los movimientos que hacía para liberarse) ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESTO CATRA! 

C: Una lástima pero ya lo hice - agarro un arma aturdidora y le doy en la parte del pecho, al verla medio paralizada le doy un rasguño en el brazo de manera que sea profunda la herida para dejarle en claro que está bajo mis órdenes - Scorpia encárgate de ella -scorpia llega y le pincha con su cola dejándola inconciente de inmediato.  
[...]

Glimmer POV 

Llegando a luna brillante.

G: Bow tenemos que volver por Adora no sabemos las cosas terribles que le pueden hacer (exclame con un todo serio)  
Bow: Si lo se pero no tenemos conocimientos sobre la zona del terror ni un plan en concreto para poder ir a salvarla, para ello debemos convocar a las princesas y hacer un plan no podemos lanzarnos así como si nada o si no moriremos...

G:Tienes razón hay que movernos rápido para convocar a las princesas.  
[...]

Adora POV

Cuando recobre la conciencia mire hacia mis al rededores y pude observar que ya no estaba en el barco de los hordianos sino en una celda en eso siento un dolor en mi brazo así que volteo ver mi brazo y me encuentro con que tengo una herida algo profunda provocada por catra, cuando me intento levantar me percató que me tienen amarrada como a un animal, mientras hacia mi esfuerzo para escapar escucho unos pasos que se dirigen hacia mi celda.

C: Hey Adora, veo que ya despertaste exclamo con una media sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

A:Catra liberame ahora mismo (le exclamé con un tono furioso)

C:Veo que no te gusta estar presa y mucho menos de esa manera lo dice mientras suelta unas cuantas risas, pero que lástima que no te podamos dejar ir por qué tu eres nuestra fuente para ganarle a la rebelión.

A:¡ESO NUNCA! (Lo dije mientras intentaba escapapar de las esposas provocando que me hiciera daño y me logrará sacar un poco de sangre) 

C:No hace falta que te niegues Adora, olvidas que tenemos el control sobre ti por qué tenemos el disco, entrapta se encargo de hacerle unas modificaciones para que nos hagas caso a nosotros y no te salgas de control, si te llegarás a salir de control recibirás descargas eléctricas por parte de ese collar que traes puesto (lo dice mientras suelta más risas).

A:Yo no... Asustada empiezo a sentir mi cuello con mi mano percatando que efectivamente traigo un collar metálico y algo grueso, mi corazón se empieza a acelerar de igual manera mi respiración que estaba tan segura que mis latidos del corazón los podía escuchar Catra.

C:No tiene chiste oponerse así que mejor duerme un rato ya que pasado mañana iremos a atacar plumeria en eso saca un control y presiona un botón provocando de que el collar suelte unas descargas eléctricas que de inmediato me hacen quedar inconciente.


	2. Capitulo 2

Glimmer POV.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que empezarán a llegar las princesas, mientras llegaban todas no paraba de dar vueltas pensando en las cosas terribles que le podrían estar haciendo o si seguía infectada por el disco de Entrapta en eso una voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

B: Tranquila Glimmer todo estará bien, la rescataremos lo más pronto posible pero primero deberemos de tener el plan (menciono este bow mientras me agarraba de los hombros).

En eso llega la princesa Mermista que era la única que faltaba.

M: Perdonen la tardanza pero a alguien de le ocurrió incendiar el barco en medio del camino.

G: Bien ya están todos aquí.

Comencé a explicar la situación para después escuchar las ideas de las princesas, pero ninguna resultaba buena debido a que nos estábamos arriesgando mucho debido a que no conocemos las instalaciones de la zona del terror.

Mientras planeabamos nuestro ataque nos cae la noche y sin ningún plan aún, las princesas se empiezan a retirar a sus reinos debido a que se hizo muy tarde y debían de ir a dormir, yo me quedé planeando planeando el ataque junto con Bow pero mientras el tiempo pasaba Bow se empezaba a caer del sueño.

B:Creo que es ora de ir a dormir en la mañana continuamos planeando nuestro plan de rescate.  
[...]

Catra POV.

En la mañana del día siguente. 

Preparen a las tropas para el ataque a plumeria nos vamos en 3 horas mientras yo iré por nuestra arma clave (suelto unas pequeñas risas).

C:Hey Adora, ¿Cómo te la estás pasando aquí? Vine a decirte que te prepares por que en un par de horas nos marchamos, por ahora come un poco (Le tiro la charola de su comida haciendo que se caiga toda la comida), Más te vale obedecer a mis órdenes o (saco el control del collar amenazando con presionar el botón).

Adora no responde nada pero solo me voltea a ver con una mirada de enfado por un momento para después seguir viendo la pared de la celda mientras se toca el collar.

Salgo de la zona de los prisioneros para encontrarme con entrapta.

E:¡CATRA! tengo muy buenas noticias, logré hacer un aparato que hace al presionar este botón She-Ra salga de su modo infectado haciendo que vuelva a la normalidad en un instante.

C: ¡Genial! Así no tendremos que destruir el disco cada vez que queramos que Adora vuelva a la normalidad.  
[...]

Adora POV 

3 Horas después.

Escucho unos pasos y unas voces de fondo en eso me trató de levantar lo mejor que puedo para ponerme en posición de combate, cuando llegan los soldados me percató que llega Lonnie, Kyle y Rogelio para llevarme a uno de los vehículos de combate, de un momento a otro veo que sacan aturdidores para poderme aturdir y sacarme lo más fácil posible yo aún con mi posición de combate escucho a Lonnie decirme algo.

L: No quiero hacer las cosas más difíciles Adora pero son órdenes de la capitana Catra (en eso entra a la celda).

No dudo ni un momento en intentar atacarlos pero con demasiado trabajo logro agarrar las manos de Lonnie evitando el impacto con el aturdirdor.

L: ¡Rogelio hazlo ahora!, En eso Rogelio llega y me da con el aturdidor en la parte de las costillas.

De inmediato siento que liberan mis esposas de la pared pero no de mi cuerpo empiezan a jalarme hasta el vehículo de combate donde se encuentra Catra junto a mi espada y en un una caja que llevaba en el vehículo transportaba el disco y dos controles, en el momento que me ponen frente a ella vuelven a amarrar a unos tubos que estaban en el vehículo una vez me amarran me dan una patada en mi pierna provocando que caída de rodillas frente a Catra la cual deja mi espada en el suelo y agarra el control del collar.

C: Cuando lo ordene te transformaras en She-Ra o si no, me vuelve a amenazar en presionar el botón del control del collar.

En unos cuantos minutos empiezan a llegar las primeras tropas hordianas a plumeria haciendo que la princesa mandé a sus habitantes a refugiarse lo más rápido posible y a algunos espías de la rebelión a luna brillante para informar sobre el ataqué, por alguna razón Catra no ordenaba que todas las tropas ataquen, me sospechó que está esperando a que lleguen las de más princesas para iniciar el ataque en serio en eso uno de los cadetes llega y le hace la misma pregunta que me estaba planteando por lo que mi respiración se empezó a acelerar al escuchar su respuesta.

C:Estoy esperando a que lleguen los amigos de nuestra prisionera para ver sus reacciones al ver a su luz de esperanza de la rebelión atacarlos y verlos derrotados de una vez por todas.

En eso intento escapar de nuevo con todas mis fuerzas pero en eso me percató que Catra da la señal del ataque avanzando el vehículo en donde estamos como primer indicación del ataqué llegamos en cuestión de segundos a plumeria y así pude observar a las princesas en la defensiva preparandose para atacar, me las quedo viendo un momento con cara de terror en eso hago contacto visual con Glimmer la que se percata de mi presencia y de inmediato hace una expresión de terror al verme encadenada al vehículo de combate, en ese momento escucho una risa macabra de catra mientas dice:

C:Creo que es momento Adora y me lanza la espada en mis pies diciéndome que me transforme ahora, en ese momento vuelve a agarrar el control del collar junto con el disco de Entrapta, en ese momento mi pulso cardíaco aumenta como su nunca y mi respiración de vuelve más agitada.

C:¡HAZLO AHORA! preciosa el botón del collar pero baja la intensidad de la corriente eléctrica la cual solo provoca que vuelva a caer al suelo del vehículo.

En ese momento agarro la espada mientras volteo a ver nuevamente a Glimmer antes de decir las palabras para transformarme en She-Ra.

G: ¡ADORA NO! en ese momento veo una expresión de terror en su rostro mientras todas las princesas desvían la vista hacia Glimmer para después voltearme a ver a mi

En ese momento catra suelta una risita mientras acerca el disco a mi espada.

Suelto un grito de dolor para que un momento a otro pierda un poco mis sentidos pero de alguna manera solo podía obedecer a Catra en ese momento catra me libera para ir directamente hacia las princesas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el reino ya había sido derribado por mí y todas las princesas estaban debilitadas por tratar de detenerme.

G:Adora tienes que reaccionar (lo dijo el n un tono muy bajo debido a la poca fuerza que me quedaba).

Cuando estaba punto de nuevo a las princesas Siento una Corriente eléctrica Como nunca, ni la primera vez que Catra activo el collar de había sentido de esa manera, la terrible corriente eléctrica hace que de inmediato me quedé en el suelo para después antes de quedar inconciente escucho la voz de Catra diciendo:

C: Es suficiente Adora lo dice mientras suelta una risa maliciosa, has hecho sufrir el tiempo suficiente a tus "Nuevos amiguitos como para seré su primera impresión".

En ese momento caigo inconciente, cuando recupero la conciencia todo mi cuerpo me duele por alguna razón pero estoy devuelta en esta asquerosa celda amarrada como un animal.  
[...]

Catra POV.

Fui a darle una visita rápida a Adora para hacerla sufrir un rato para divertirme.

C:Hey Adora, exclamé con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro algo maliciosa.

A:¿Catra que me has hecho?, ¿Por qué me duele todo el cuerpo y tengo muchas heridas en el cuerpo? Me preguntó con un tono enfadado igual que todas las veces me habla en esta celda.

C: Oh solo te usamos como saco de boxeo humano y veo que no te ha sido suficiente exclamo con una risa malévola mientras abro la celda.

En cuanto entró a la celda Adora se pone en posición de combate y yo saco mis garras en el momento menos inesperado le agarro los brazos de adora para inmovilizar sus brazos solo escucho un aullido de dolor por parte de ella así que aprovecho el momento para soltarle los brazos y en el momento que menos se lo espero le araño la espalda con todas mis fuerzas provocando una herida de profundidad por lo que empieza a sangrar, al instante se caiga de rodillas y después agarrarla de la chaqueta para levantarla, espero que hayas tenido suficiente, salgo de la celda para verla por fuera como se retuerce del dolor en su espalda para de un momento a otro quedar inconciente.

Catra POV.

En ese momento que veo. Que adora está inconciente me espanto un poco ya que. No había pensado en la gravedad que tendría la herida que le ocasione para dejarle en claro, de inmediato fui por algo de agua y unas vendas para ayudarla a parar esa hemorragia ya que no quería que muriera por qué no me lo perdonaría y a parte es nuestra arma para acabar con la rebelión.  
[...]

Glimmer POV.

Cuando llegamos a Luna Brillante no me  
sacaba de la cabeza como la tenían amarrada, la tenían amarrada d los pies, brazos y cintura, a parte portaba un extraño collar que le ocasiono choques  
eléctricos cuando la horda se iba a retirar.

M:Tenemos que liberarla lo más rápido posible antes de que destruya todos los reinos, lo más probable es que el siguiente ataque será a mi reino y no lo quiero abandonar.

B:Tienes razón Mermista, pero no estamos del todo seguros de que el ataque sea en tu reino pero de todas maneras tendremos asegurado tu reino junto los de más para evitar que caigan tan rápido.

B:Por suerte se me ocurrió una idea de tener el control de She-Ra o bueno por al menos el de su collar de descargas eléctricas, podría intentar hacer un control muy similar al que tenía Catra, con mi control le podríamos soltar unas descargas eléctricas a Adora para qu quedé inconciente y una vez que Adora este inconciente poder ir contra Catra, tomar el disco y destruirlo para ponerle el fin a todo esto.

A:Eso es muy arriesgado Bow, pero podría funcionar, exclamo mi madre con un tono serio, era claro que también quería recuperar a Adora.  
[...]

Catra POV.

Una vez que fui por las vendas y el agua me dirigí a la celda de Adora la cual ya había recobrado la consiencia pero no dejaba de sangrar así que entre a la celda le pedí que se diera la vuelta y se quitará la chaqueta y su playera para poder colocarle la venda, dudo un momento en quitársela pero después de rato lo hace cuando se quita la playera puedo sentir como mi corazón se acelera a ver la cantidad de cicatrices que tenía en la espalda así que prosegui a colocarle las vendas y a hacer un poco de presión en su espalda para parar la hemorragia en eso escucho la voz de adora:

A: Gracias por preocuparte, aunque tú fuiste la que lo provocó. Dijo con un tono de voz débil.

C: Ajá si, no es que me importes... Lamentó por todas las heridas que te he hecho en tu espalda yo...

A:No te preocupes eso está en el pasado, pero me sigo preguntando, ¿Por qué haces todo esto? Me preguntó con un tono triste, en eso voltea y hacemos contacto visual lo que noto que sus hermosos ojos azules se ven tristes.

C:Por qué tú me abandonaste y me quiero vengar por ello... Dije susurrando, en eso adora levanta su mano con todo su esfuerzo para acariciar mi cabello 

A: No queria abandonarte solo que tenía que hacer lo correcto, no puedo dejar que miles de personas inocentes mueran por culpa de los hordianos, yo quería que te unirás a la rebelión, en ese momento siento como pega mi frente contra la momento que hizo adora eso mi corazón latió rápidamente, no sabía que eran esos sentimientos así que rápidamente quite la mano de adora y me alejé saliendo de la celda para irme a planear nuestro siguiente ataque.

El ataque no podía ser de un momento a otro debido a que quería que adora se recuperará pero lo más probable es que si tardabamos mucho para realizar el ataque las princesas vendrían a buscar a Adora así que decidí que íbamos a atacar aldeas por lo mientras y dejar a adora aquí en la zona del terror, después de dos semanas iríamos a atacar el reino de hielo.  
[...]

Adora POV. 

A pesar de lo que me ha hecho catra seguía sintiendo algo por ella solo que no sabía que era, en cualquier momento de que Catra decidiera irse al lado de la rebelión estaría dispuesta a perdonarla por todo. 

En eso al ver un cadete llevar con mis alimentos del día mientras los deja caer al suelo me saca de mis pensamientos.  
[...]

2 semanas después

Glimmer POV

(En medio de una reunión de princesas).  
Los hordianos han tomado gran parte de los pueblos que se ubican en los bosques susurrantes pero eso no quita la posibilidad de el ataque al reino de Mermista, ¿Bow cómo vas con el control para el collar?.

B:Me alegro informar de que el control está listo solo necesitamos que tener enfrente a Adora y listo 

G:Eso me da mucho gusto, lo único importante ahora es recuperar a Adora y proteger el reino de Mermista.


	3. Capitulo 3

Catra POV.

Era el momento de ir a atacar el reino de las nieves así que comenzamos a alistar todo para irnos directo a atacar en eso entrapta llega y me dice algo emocionada por su nuevo invento.

E:¡Catra! Hice unos artefactos para que mantengas comunicación mientras nos muestres la escena del combate para conquistar el reino de las nieves, ordak me dio la indicación de hacerlos para mantenerse al rato debido a que era el reino más protegido de toda etheria.

Di un gruñido al enterarme de que ordak estaría observando el ataque para conquistar el reino de las nieves pero aún así recibí el dispositivo de Entrapta con mala gana.

Unos minutos después de ese acotecimiento me dirijo a la celda donde se encontraba adora y me la llevé hacia uno de los vehículos de combate pero la amarre de manera distinta para que no se le abrirán más las heridas y se hiciera daño antes del combate para que cuando tengamos en control de shera no sea fácil derrotarla por la desventajas de sus heridas ya que aún le desangran cuando hace un movimiento muy brusco.

Le pusimos más esposas en la cintura, las muñecas y los pies para que no intentará escapar de todos modos, pero al menos ya no parecía animal encadenado.

dejamos a adora un rato en el vehículo por que aún había falta de subir las cajas donde gustaba el control del collar, el disco de entrapta, el control para volver a la normalidad a Shera y su espada.

Después de unos minutos de viaje llegamos al reino de as nieves y le ordene a adora a transformarse en Shera dándole unas descargas eléctricas muy lees para que obedeciera una vez que se transformó toque su espada con el disco, gracias a la modificación que me hizo entrapta ya no contaminaba también a las otras bestias de los primeros.

Con Shera sin las demás princesas a parte de la princesa de las nieves defendiendo el castillo fue bien sencillo derribar las defensas de este en eso llegan las de más princesas teletransportandose justo enfrente de Shera.  
[...]

Glimmer POV

Al llegar al reino de frosta localizamos a Shera y nos teletransporte justo enfrente de ella, intente hablar con ella pero parece que no nos escuchaba así que iniciamos el plan B, era momento de ver si el control de Bow funcionaba.

En eso Bow puso la máxima potencia al control Y presionando el botón para que iniciaran las descargas eléctricas, por suerte funcionó a la perfección el invento de Bow haciendo gritar de dolor a Shera y haciendo que caiga al suelo por lo tanto al caer suelta la espada y se vuelve a transformar en Adora.

En eso solo me quedo viendo su espalda y puedo notar que su chaqueta y su playera están rasgadas pero por dentro de la playera tenía una venda con unas manchas de sangre, no podía imaginar lo que más le pudieron hacer los hordianos en ese momento me gana a irá y estoy dispuesta en ir a matar a Catra por todo lo que le habían hecho, en eso escucho el grito de Catra en un tono preocupado por Adora debido a que la electrocutados con toda la potencia del collar mientras estaba herida.

C: ¡Adora!, ¡Que no ven que está herida! Y aún así deciden electrocutarla a toda potencia. Exclamo catra mientras corría hacia nosotros.

¡Tú le hiciste esto Basura hordiana!, Tú le provocaste está herida ¡¿Y aún así te preocupas por ella?! En ese momento me teletransporto justo enfrente de ella para lanzarle un puñetazo de brillos, Bow se quedó cuidando a Adora, Le exclamo a Catra diciendo que nos de el disco ahora mismo pero me niega moviendo la cabeza para después de soltar una risa malévola.

C: ¡Scorpia hazlo ahora! En eso dale Scorpia que estaba detrás de Bow y le da un pinchazo con su cola dejándolo inconciente de inmediato.

En eso me teletransporto lo más rápido que puedo a un lado de done estaba para evitar el pinchazo de Scorpia pero mi victoria solo duró el segundo en el que me teletransporte debido a que cuando me materialice a lado de done estaba Scorpia suelta otro pinchazo con su cola el cual me logra acertar dejándome inconciente.  
[...]

Catra POV

Scorpia toma a Adora y anuncia la retirada, en eso Scorpia agarra a Adora y se la lleva al vehículo en donde la transportarmos y así todos los soldados que estaban atacando se retiraron.

Mientras íbamos en camino devuelta a la zona del terror ate a adora a sus esposas pero solo la de la cintura para poderla dejar en el suelo del vehículo descansando, cuándo observo que se despierta y actúa de forma extraña pareciendo borracha se levanta y me dice:

A:Eres una gatito muy guapa y suavecita, lo dice mientras se cae sobre mis hombros en eso mis mejillas se ruborizan un poco y de inmediato saco el control que me dio entrapta para volver a Shera a la normalidad y presiono el botón.

En eso los ojos de adora toman rápido un tono Rojo para después desvanecerse al segundo por si clásico color azul de ojos volviendo a quedar inconciente, me preguntó si lo que dijo en ese estado breve que tuvo que parecía borracha decía la verdad, ¿En verdad se le haré atractiva?, ¿Acaso le gustó?, Mi cabeza se llenó de mil preguntas recordando lo que me había dicho anteriormente de que si me uniera a la rebelión me perdonaría de inmediato, ¿Será que por eso me perdonaría?.

Llegamos a la zona de terror y en vez de llevar a Adora a su celda la lleve a mi habitación de capitana de la fuerza y la dejé que dormirá ahí un rato mientras yo le colocaba las esposas en ambas manos y se las atoraba al borde de la cama por si despertaba no aprovechará para escapar, yo caía del sueño también por el cansancio así que me acosté a lado de Adora para posteriormente abrazarla ya que no podía soportar verla en ese estado que yo le había provocado, de alguna manera la calidez de su cuerpo me hizo quedarme dormida al instante con un par de lágrimas en los ojos.  
[...]

Glimmer POV

Una vez que desperté de ese estado inconciente volteo a ver a todos lados en busca de catra y de adora pero resulta que e habían marcado, después volteo a ver hacia el castillo de frosta y me percató que estaban todas las defensas debilitadas pero el castillo no estaba destruido del todo.

En eso Bow se pone a las mío y me dice:

B: Se la volvieron a llevar, lo dijo con un tono de voz quebrado y con algo de lágrimas en los ojos ya que tenía un poco de la sangre que tenía en su espalda en sus manos.

Las de más princesas se dirijen hacia nosotros preocupadas por nosotros y sueltan la pregunta de dónde estaba Adora así que les contesté que se la habían vuelto a llevar en cuanto ya estaba en nuestras manos en tono más serio posible para que no se notara mi tono de voz quebrado.  
[...]

Glimmer POV.

Si no hubiéramos dañado a Adora con su propio collar hubieran destruido el Castillo de Frosta por completo, a parte catra al ver a Adora inconciente fue de inmediato por ella ordenando la retirada, de un modo o otro Catra se preocupaba por adora y no entendía por qué se preocupaba por ellas después de todo lo que le ha hecho a Adora, ¿Sentirá algo por ella?, ¿Acaso la amara?, No tengo ni la menor idea en fin de cuenta era su ex mejor amiga, en eso Bow llega y me dice que le ha hablado a las demás princesas para una reunión urgente para defender los reinos.  
[...]

Catra POV.

Desperté primero que adora lo cual me espanto un poco debido a que ella siempre se despierta primero que yo por lo que me la quedé observando un rato y pude notar su pecho ascender y descender por su respiración tranquila, en ese momento me tranquilice un poco más y le quite las esposas a Adora para que descansará mejor y se pusiera mover con liberar por la cama, cuando salí de mi habitación me encuentro con Scorpia quien me dice que Lord Hordak me estaba buscando por qué me quería decir algo, no estaba tan segura de ir con el pero tenía que ir debido a que era nuestro líder.

LH: Catra me enteré de que el ataque al reino de las nieves fue un fracasó y ordenaste la retirada para poderte llevar a nuestra prisionera para llevártela a un lugar seguro.

Di un leve gruñido mirando hacia el suelo así que decidí contestarle, si no hubiera ido por nuestra pricionera y después ordenar la retirada las princesas se la hubieran vuelto a llevar, esa princesa es nuestra arma para acabar con la rebelión solo que en ese momento estaba... Débil.

LH:No soportare de nuevo un ataque fallido con esa pricionera si vuelve a fallar me veré obligado a acabar con ella yo mismo para que no vuelva a estar al lado de la rebelión.

Le aseguro que no volverá a fallar lord Hordak dije mientras soltaba un pequeño gruñido.

LH: El siguiente ataque será a las Salinas dentro de dos semanas daré la orden del ataque así que puedes retirarte capitana de la fuerza.

Doy un saludo y me retiró, no podía permitir que mataran a Adora y mucho menos ahora sí tengo mis sentimientos en claro hacia ella pero no me sentía capaz de decírselos por todas las cosas malas que le he hecho.

Cuando voy en camino a mi habitación de capitana de la fuerza me percató de que está estaba abierta voy lo más rápido posible a adentrarme a la habitación para darme cuenta que entrapta me había dejado una nota diciendo que se llevaría a adora para un par de experimentos, es decir, SE LLEVÓ A UNA PERSONA INCONCIENTE PARA EXPERIMENTAR CON ELLA. Al leer la nota corro lo más rápido posible al laboratorio de Entrapta y veo a Adora en una clase de cápsula para analizarla.

E: Catra que bien que estés aquí, estuve experimentando con esta Adora para poder crear una fórmula que le ayude a recuperar sus heridas inmediatamente, pero lamentablemente algo salió mal y su corazón dejo de latir por un minuto pero ya todo está bien, emily se encargo de volverla a traer a la vida, seguiré trabajando hasta que esa fórmula sea perfecta.

¡¿ESPERA HICISTE QUÉ?!,¡LA MATASTE POR UN MINUTO!, Solo encárgate de no matarla de nuevo quieres,esa fórmula sería bueno tenerla en caso de qué más idiotas cadetes la den como saco de boxeo humano o más idiotas rebeldes se la intenten llevar de nuevo, yo me llevaré a Adora a que descanse en mi habitación de nuevo después de esa muerte de un minuto, te traeré a un cadete para que experimentes mejor con el, n caso de que vuelva a fallar la fórmula y la mates de nuevo.  
[...]

Glimmer POV.

Casi no logramos salvar el reino de Frosta si no hubiéramos dejado inconciente a She-Ra hubiéramos perdido ese reino también, volvemos a lo mismo, adora bajo el control de catra y el disco está dando la vuelta a la suerte de la rebelión así que a partir de ahora tomaremos más defensas para los Reinos, en caso de se atacados llegaremos lo más rápido que se nos sea posible, nos enfocaremos en defender el castillo y si es posible seguir intentando en recuperar a She-Ra, para recuperarla necesitamos estar todos juntos para evitar a Catra y a escorpia quien esa última nos pico con su cola dejandonos inconcientes para llevársela de nuevo, como ya atacaron el reino de Frosta no creo que sean lo suficiente estúpidos para atacarlo de nuevo sabiendo que habrá más defensas, así que lo más probable y analizando está vez si se dirijan a las Salinas, tenemos que estar preparados por eso Bow invento estás minas marinas para comprarlas antes de llegar a la puerta del mar de salinas al hacer con contacto con el bote hiciera una gran explocion para que mínimo 3 botes caigan con esa explocion, usando la lógica los ataques de los hordianos a los reinos es cada dos semanas por lo que debemos estar más preparados y acabar con esto de una vez.


	4. Capítulo 4

días antes del ataque a salinas.

Catra POV.

Con el tiempo en el que adora a estado como prisionera mi vínculo con ella había vuelto casi todo era como antes, aunque estuviera como prisionera aún así le hacíamos bromas a los cadetes, nos perseguimos entre los pasillos, ella cuando estaba conmigo ya no llevaba esposas solo contaba con el collar de descargas eléctricas, aún no le gustaba tener que pelear con sus otros "amiguitos" pero lo que se es que le gustaba pasar tiempo conmigo y era la única razón por la que se divertía, de vez en cuando teníamos nuestras discusiones de que desertara en la horda para irme con ella a la rebelión quería hacerlo por qué la amaba pero si me iba a la rebelión lo más probable es que me mantuvieran en una prisión.

Un día antes del ataque a salinas.

Decidí invitar a adora a una pijamada en el que estaríamos despiertas toda la noche y haciendo bromas a kyle mientras dormia como los viejos tiempos, pero esa noche planeo declararme ya que no podía seguir ocultando los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella, el momento de la pijamada había llegado para poner en marcha nuestro plan de hacerle bromas a kyle adora propuso que hagamos ruido desde los ductos de aire y así alarmaria a la mayoría de cadetes, en especial a kyle ya que era el más miedoso al momento que se distrajeran los de más bajar con cuidado sin hacer mucho ruido para ponerlos a las espaldas de kyle quien se había vuelto a quedar dormido en eso empiezo a rasguñar la parte metálica de la cama de kyle, adora se había trepado un poco a la litera para que no notara su presencia, yo me había colgado en el techo y en eso adora brinca con fuerza para caer a lado de kyle y este de un grito, ese grito fue una joyita adora y yo empezamos a correr a mi habitación sin parar de reír en cuanto llegamos nos recostamos en mi cama viendo hacia el techo.

A:Extrañaba demasiado hacer eso,¡Hubieras visto su cara! Se puso más pálido de lo que ya está, en verdad lo asustamos.

En eso una hermosa sonrisa se le marco en el rostro y sus ojos brillaban, realmente era muy hermosa era el momento de decirle.

C: A- adora (dije con algo de nerviosismo) en eso la rubia me volteo a ver con su sonrisa boba que se le había marcado en el rostro, Hay algo importante que te quiero decir... Mis sentimientos por tu han aumentando yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho, pero mis sentimientos de irá y venganza por qué me habían dominado por completo, pero en realidad siempre te he amado, en eso la rubia se me acerca y pega su frente con la mia.

A: Yo también te amo dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más boba que la que tenía anteriormente.

Con mi mano derecha agarro la mejilla de adora y la empiezo a acariciar la jalo un poco acortando nuestra distancia para darnos un beso apacionado.  
[...]

Glimmer POV.

Hoy los hordianos atacarán un Reino, tenemos soldados en todos los reinos que aún no han caído para cuándo empiece el ataque alertarnos de inmediato y poder ir a defender, cada princesa estará en su reino correspondiente ya saben el plan, defenderemos el reino y un grupo de nosotros irá a atacar a Catra para quitarle el disco, hacer que adora vuelva a la normalidad y rescatar a Adora para que ya no destruya más Reinos.  
[...]

Catra POV.

Es el momento para preparar los botes de batalla, ¿Estás lista mi princesa? Tardo un poco en responder por que aún no le gustaba atacar a sus amigos pero finalmente ascendió con la cabeza.

Al momento que nos íbamos a subir al transporte entrapta nos interrumpió diciéndome de que ya tenía la fórmula para que las heridas que se llegará a hacer Adora sanarán al instante sin ningún efecto secundario, adora no sabía de qué hablaba por lo que yo le expliqué y sin esperar a que me respondiera la jale de su brazo siguiendo a entrapta a su laboratorio donde la puse en una silla, Adora estaba un poco nerviosa al ver llegar a entrapta con una jeringa con un líquido verde neón en ella.

E:No te preocupes no dolerá-En eso le introdujo la jeringa en el brazo, mientras le ponían el líquido Adora gritaba de dolor y en su brazo una vez que todo el líquido ya estuviera dentro de ella se le veían unas marcas verde neón, como si el líquido empezará a hacer efecto, al cabo de unos minutos esas marcas verde neón desaparecieron del brazo de adora.

En eso adora se levanta dispuesta a irse al barco de combate de una vez por todas así que cuando va a acompañarla entrapta me detuvo.

E: el líquido ayuda a sanar las heridas de adora al instante, pero en cuestión de heridas letales el líquido no podrá hacer mucho y mucho menos para evitar la muerte así que hay que tener cuidado en ese aspecto y en cuestión de que no tenía efectos secundarios probablemente mentí un poco, si se tiene un buen cuidado solo sufrirá uno que otro dolor de cabeza ligero y si no se cuida le podrían dar dolores en el pecho algo intensos pero no provocaría su muerte.

En ese momento me asusté un poco pero tenía que hacer todo lo posible para cuidarla y no llegara al efecto secundario más potente, en es momento ya corrí hacia Adora quien me estaba esperando en la puerta para salir en done estaban los botes de combate.

Nos subimos al mismo bote de combate solo que está vez Adora ya no iba encadenada, aún llevaba el control del collar para las descargas eléctricas, el control para devolver a Shera a la normalidad sin destruir el disco y el disco evidentemente. Al llegar volvimos a esperar un rato para hacer la aparición de Shera hasta que llegaran las de más princesas mientras tanto algunos soldados estaban atacando a la puerta del mar mientras la princesa de ese reino defendía lo mejor que podía.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron las demás princesas gracias a la teletransportación de brillitos en eso avanzamos nuestro bote hasta llegar a un punto que brillitos nos pueda ver, para provocarla le dije a Adora buena suerte junto con un pequeño beso en los labios para que después ella se transformarse en Shera y con el disco toque su espada, al hacer eso dio un gran salto llegando hasta las princesas para comenzar a atacarlas.  
[...]

Glimmer POV.

No podía creer lo que había visto, catra había besado a Adora antes de comenzar a atacarnos, adora se había transformado en Shera sin mala gana... Ella nos había traicionado.

No podía dejarla más tiempo con los hordianos de seguro Shadow weaber limpio su memoria como la vez pasada quería hacerlo solo que está vez recordada a Shera pero no a la rebelión, mi mente estaba llena de rabia así que me dirigí rápidamente hacia catra lanzandole un ataque de brillos junto con frosta y Bow quienes me ayudaban a combatir contra Catra para recuperar el control sobre ella.

¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO BASURA HORDIANA?!, Grite con toda mi fuerza mientras agarraba su camiseta.

C:¿No te gusta mi nueva versión de Adora? Solo la enamoré de mí y así ella me ayudaría más solo para protegerme. En ese momento sentí un sudor frío correr por mi espalda, de verdad adora nos había traicionado y no había sido por manipulación de Shadow weaber si no por si cuenta.

¡Danos el disco catra! Nos llevaremos a adora ahora mismo.

C: ¿De verdad crees que te voy a permitir que te lleves a mi novia? Soltó un ataque feroz hacia mi haciéndonos creer al suelo del bote.

En eso Bow y frosta empezaron a sacar también, Shera estaba al otro extremo peleando con las demás princesas quien intentaban detenerla pero ellas ya estaban muy cansadas, así que en el momento menos imprevisto vi que Shera nos volteaba a ver con una cara de enojo al ver cómo atacabamos a Catra, así que agarro a perfuma y la lanzo hacia Mermista y nettosa haciendo que caigan al suelo spinerella intento detenerla pero no tuvo éxito Shera le lanzó un ataque haciendo que también cayera al suelo debilitada, se acercaba a gran velocidad y cuando menos nos lo esperábamos se escuchó un gran golpe, ella ya estaba aquí.

Sh: ¡NO LA TOQUEN!, Parecía tener un poco el control pero no demasiado.

Le encargue a frosta que con su poder hiciera como un obstáculo para que catra no pudiera salir de ahí mientras Bow intentaba ir por el disco, intentaba detener a Shera pero ella me dio un golpe que de inmediato me saco el aire así que se dirigia hacia frosta quien no alcanzo a reaccionar rápido y también le dio un golpe sacándola a volar me teletransporte para ir por ella lo más rápido posible pero antes de irme le grite a bow que lo hiciera, activo el control de las descargas eléctricas para que se quedará inconciente Shera pero está vez no hizo efecto rápidamente catra grito.

¡No hagan eso o si no va a haber consecuencias muy malas! No entendía a qué se refería pero cuando llegó a Bow le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen dejandolo sin aire para después darle un golpe en la espada haciendo que se quedará inconciente, en eso pudimos ver como una cara de arrepentimiento de Shera a la cual se le volvieron a poner los ojos azules pero al instante se le volvieron a poner rojos, todas las princesas habían llegado para detenerla nuevamente, Mermista y frosta está vez hicieron una clase de trampa para que no pudiera moverse, en eso nettosa lanzo una red para detenerla por más tiempo por si llegaba a romper el hielo mientras perfuma iba por el disco, cuando estábamos a punto de tener a Shera Scorpia llegó viendo espantada a Catra y Shera como las tenían atrapadas.

SH: ¡SACALA DE AQUÍ! grito con un leve gruñido, así que escorpia corrió hacia donde estaba catra pasa sacarla de esa especie de trampa y salir corriendo de ahí y anunciar la retirada, pero está vez las princesas estaban tan ocupadas en detener a Shera que el reino de las salineas había caído Mermista se percató de ello y con lágrimas en los ojos gritó.

M: ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! se supone que debías ayudarnos, no tenías que derrotarnos de inmediato fue corriendo para darle un puñetazo certero a Shera en la cara.

Estaba un poco enojada con Adora ya que ella sin ningún problema se transformó y dejo a Catra que tocará su espada con el disco, después de tratar de calmar a Mermista fuimos por el disco para destruirlo.

Al instante Adora volvió a la normalidad quedando inconciente, Mermista aún estaba muy enojada con ella por lo que vio dos controles y agarró el del collar para ponerle máxima potencia y volverla a electrocutar aún cuando estaba inconciente, en eso los demás vieron que había un segundo control que tenía una etiqueta que decía "para traer a la normalidad a Shera" en ese momento Bow lo observó con cuidado.

B: podemos tener a Shera infectada por el disco bajo nuestro Control, si reconstruimos el disco y usamos este control podemos derrotar a los hordianos aún más rápido. Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Dudo que adora quiera atacar a Catra Bow, las vi besarse... Ellas son novias... Adora nos traicionó ya no podemos confiar en ella.

Las princesas tras ese comentario pusieron una expresión de terror para posteriormente voltear a ver a Adora, le empezaron a salir unas marcas verde neón por todo su cuerpo y al cabo de unos minutos desaparecieron.

Estaba claro que algo andaba mal así que la llevamos a Luna Brillante lo más rápido posible.  
[...]

Adora POV 

Desperté poco a poco y me percate de inmediato que no estaba en la zona del terror si no estaba en una celda mágica, de inmediato grite ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA CATRA?!.

G:Ella escapó gracias a la orden que le diste a Scorpia.

Volteé a mis alrededores y vi a todas las princesas con una expresión de enojo, junto con la Reina angella y castapella, estaba claro que estaba en medio de un juicio de traición a la rebelión.

An: Déjenos solas. Ordenó haciendo que todas las princesas y castapella salieran de la habitación.

Mi reina puedo expli... Me interrumpió con una voz seria.

An: Sabía que no podíamos confiar en ti, fuiste capturada por los hordianos y tuviste la oportunidad de escapar y no lo hiciste, glimmer me contó que te vio besandote con la enemiga, en ese momento sentí un sudor frío en la espalda, sabía a dónde se dirigia todo esto, Serás llevada a juicio por traición a la rebelión si tienes suerte saldrás con vida. Me dio la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta, todos estaban escuchando a través de ella y claramente se le podía ver una cara de susto plasmada a las princesas.

Yo ya había aceptado mi destino solo era cuestión de que pasara, sabía que al inicio de todo la reina aún no confiaba en mí pero ya cuando tenía mi confianza yo la eche a la basura solo por querer estar con catra... El pánico ocaciono que sintiera un sudor frío recorrerme la espalda, al poco tiempo sentí un leve dolor de espalda y un dolor de pecho, ¿A qué se deberá?, Me volvieron a salir las marcas verde neón en los brazos, me asiste un poco pero trataré de relajarme, el dolor de mi pecho era un poco insoportable aunque al cabo de unos 15 minutos se fue.

???: Lo siento adora es para que duermas Tranquila, volteé de inmediato pero sentí unas descargas eléctricas recorrer todo mi cuerpo a máxima potencia en ese momento me había vuelto a quedar inconciente.  
[...]

Catra POV.

No puedo deja a adora con ellos, no la perderé de nuevo, simplemente no puedo, la rebelión ya la ve como una traidora y no pude salvarla está vez.

S: no te preocupes Catra podremos ir por ella dentro de una semana que sea el ataque a Luna Brillante, entrapta volvió a hacer los artefactos raros para desatar todo el poder de la black garnet.

Esta bien por lo mientras me intentaré mantener Tranquila.

(En la noche).

Subí al techo de la zona del terror donde solía subir cuando estaba enojada.

Espera un poco adora, pronto iremos por ti mi princesa...  
[...]

(Un día antes para el juicio de Adora).

Bow POV.

No podemos hacer eso a Adora Glimmer, ella es nuestra amiga y nos ha salvado la vida incontables veces.

G: Ella nos traicionó Bow, tuvo la oportunidad de huir y atacar a los hordianos y no lo hizo, decidió seguir atacando a los reinos para acabar con ellos y dominar etheria.

Si pero ella... 

G: Fin de la discusión Bow, le dimos nuestro apoyo y ella nos traicionó en fin de cuentas es una hordiana y no podemos cambiar eso.

Un silencio incómodo inundó el pasillo antes de ir por Adora.

Al entrar se veía en un terrible estado, sus brazos y parte de su cuello, le habían salido de nuevo esas marcas verde neón, Adora estaba hecha bolita agarrándose el pecho, solo se escuchaban unos gruñidos de dolor que hacía.

Glimmer tenemos que hacer algo, tiene muy mal aspecto, glimmer solo todo los ojos haciendo notorio que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas así que solo se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación dejándome solo a mi y a Adora ~ No te preocupes Adora, todo saldrá bien, me asegurare de que no te pase nada malo~ susurré para después salir de la habitación donde tenían a Adora presa.

G: No soporto verla así, no sabemos que le hayan hecho los hordianos para que le salgan esas marcas verdes neón, si no logra ganar su defensor en el juicio por al menos dejara de sufrir...

¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, Se perfectamente que tú también quieres que sobreviva pero estás aferrada a qué es una traidora y tal vez lo es pero eso no quita que es nuestra amiga y debemos ayudarla en lo que sea.

G:Yo solo necesito ir a mi habitación. En ese momento se teletransporta dejándome solo.

Vuelvo a entrar a la habitación donde tenían presa a Adora para poder verla y se había quedado inconciente, el dolor en su pecho debe ser insoportable y ya le han de quedar muy pocas fuerzas para aguantar el dolor pues a cada hora verla sufriendo por el dolor la debió de haber agotado y ya no aguanto más.

En eso me percate que el control de las descargas eléctricas estaba ahí pero no le tome importancia solo salí de la habitación de nuevo y me fui caminando a mi habitación para descansar un rato.  
[...]

El día del juicio.

Glimmer POV.

Me dirigí a la habitación en donde estaba Adora y me encontré a uno de los guardias dándole descargas eléctricas, ¿Cómo había conseguido el control?, ¿Por qué lo tenía el? Y ¿Por qué estaba torturando a Adora de esa manera? Solo se escuchaba unos quejidos por parte de Adora mientras veía que nuevamente le empezaban a salir las marcas color verde neón por la parte de sus brazos y parte del cuello mientras lentamente llevaba sus manos a la parte de su pecho

???: Son órdenes de Lord Hordak hacerte sufrir lo más posible antes de tu muerte mientras soltaba una pequeña risa malévola.

Un espía hordiano se había colado a las instalaciones de luna brillante dije con algo de miedo pero me arme de valor y me teletransporte hacia el para agarrarlo y llevarlo a la cima del castillo.

¡¿QUIÉN ERES Y QUE HACES AQUÍ?!, ¿Cómo conseguiste ese control para el collar de descargas eléctricas? Dije con algo de frustración. Escuché que te mando lord Hordak para torturar a Adora antes de su muerte.

???: Por favor me llamo Double Trouble, en eso cambio de forma a su aspecto original.

Ca- cambias de forma.

D: así es querida y yo que tú no me dejaría distraer por esto dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa apuntado hacia los bosques susurrantes.

Tripas horidanas empezaban a llegar a atacar el castillo así que me teletransporte lo más rápido posible llendo a la sala del consejo de Guerra.

¡LOS HORIDANOS ESTÁN AQUÍ TENEMOS QUE DEFENDER RÁPIDO EL CASTILLO! Rápidamente me vuelvo a teletransportar y voy directo a dónde estaba la espada de Shera para llevársela rápidamente a Adora.

¡Adora necesitamos tu ayuda! Los hordianos están atacando el castillo.

A:Pensé que era una traidora y ya no confiaban en mi. Dijo con un tono algo apagado y cansado.

Decidiste quedarte con catra y atacar a nuestros reinos bajo su control cuando pudiste haber escaldado fácilmente cuando ya no te tenía encadenada... Fuera de eso necesitamos tu ayuda o todo etheria estará perdido, unos rayos empezaban a chocar con el castillo haciendo un gran impactó.

Oh no, entrapta nuevamente está usando el poder de la black garnet, rápidamente con un ataque de brillos rompí la celda mágica de adora para que pudiera salir y dale si espada, por favor adora te lo suplico... Ayúdanos. En eso Adora toma la espada y se transforma en Shera.

A: Vamos no hay tiempo que perder.

En eso salimos corriendo afuera del castillo, adora dio un gran brinco Para comenzar a atacar a los soldados hordianos.  
[...]

Adora POV.

Necesito encontrar a Catra para que me ayude a detener todo esto.

Mientras avanzo golpeando algunos soldados un tanque de detiene frente a mi y sale catra de el.

C: ¡ADORA! Que bueno que estés bien, ¡tienes que salir de aquí ya! Exclamo catra algo asustada.

¿Que porqué? No voy a dejar el castillo de Lina brillante caer.

C: eso lo se, Lord Hordak viene hacia acá y no viene a atacar el castillo como tal, viene por ti, te quiere matar con sus propias manos.

Pase lo que pase me encargaré de detenerlo no dejaré que nadie salga herido sin importar que mi vida este en juego por ello...

Catra porfavor ve con las princesas y diles que tengo todo bajo control diles que lo siento por to... No termine de decir la palabra por qué algo me impacto y me saco volando.

C: ¡ADORA! Grito asustada mientras corría hacia mi.

Vete de aquí Catra grite con toda mi fuerza ve con las princesas y diles lo que te dije.

En eso veo la sombra de lord Hordak salir entre los bosques susurrantes.

LH:Mira a quien tenemos aquí, A la gran heroína She-Ra mientras me apuntaba con su brazo que tenía un tipo cañón.

Lord Hordak, no me dejaré vencer tan fácil.

LH: Oh eso lo veremos, una lástima que tus amigos rebeldes no te quitarán el collar de descargas eléctricas, en eso presiona un botón de su cañón en tenía en el brazo, soltando unas descargas eléctricas mucho más potentes de lo que solían ser, por alguna razón.

Las descargas eléctricas me hicieron retorcerme un poco mientras intentaba quitar el collar, era inútil poco a poco sentía como mi fuerza se esfumaba y me empezaba a doler el pecho, ahora no me podía suceder eso era el peor momento, mientras sufría en quítame el collar otro disparo por parte de Lord Hordak me hizo caer me nuevo al suelo, me intentaba levantar pero Lord Hordak se acercaba rápidamente hacia mi poniéndome si pie en pecho con mucha fuerza para que no pudiera moverme de inmediato me saco el aire haciendo que me costará un poco más recuperarme. 

Maldición no le había podido da ni un golpe   
Pensé. Así que actúe lo más apodo y le di un golpe en si pie haciendo que lo levantará un poco y me pudiera mover de inmediato.

LH: Ya veo, quieres seguir peleando pero es una lástima que no vas a salir viva de ésto.

Ya lo veremos, me levanto lo más rápido la darle un puñetazo en la parte del estómago está vez yo sacandolo volando para después correr hacia el y darle otro golpe tras otro en el rostro.

LH: Es una lástima que no te fijes a tus alrededores. En ese momento voltee y veo que me encaja mi espada en el abdomen. 

Rápidamente la sangre empezó a brotar mientras yo me intentaba mantener de pie me volvió a encajar la espada pero en la parte de la espalda, no me había percatado en qué momento se había ido detrás mío, mi vista se comenzó a nublar, mi pecho comenzaba a doler de nuevo, sentía como me empezaba a pasa la espada por partes de mi cuerpo como por las piernas, brazos y cuello.

LH: Imposible como es que las heridas superficiales se te curan de inmediato dijo algo estresado así que no tardó nada en pasarme en la parte de mi abdomen donde tenía la herida de gravedad que me hizo con mi espada.

No podía hacer nada, mi vista estaba completamente nublada sentía demasiado dolor, ya no podía hacer nada, haba fallado, si no me hubiera confiado desde un inicio en la batalla intra Hordak no hubiera perdido tan rápido.

LH: ¡SUFRE MALDITA TRAIDORA! lo repetía una y otra vez mientras soltaba pisotones sobre mi abdomen, en un momento se ya no aguante más el dolor perdí mi transformación de Shera.

Solo quería ver a Catra por última vez para despedirme adecuadamente pero ya no era posible, ya había perdido, empezaba a oír un pitido molesto debido a que lord Hordak comenzó a golpear repetidamente mi cara.

LH: Te mataría pero me serás útil para continuar con mi experimeto, tú me servirse a mi a partir de ahora, destroza el collar de descargas eléctricas.

En eso siento como algo se incrusta en la parte de mi cuello que de inmediato hace quedarme inconciente, solo logro oír la voz de Lord Hordak anunciando la retirada.

[...]

Glimmer POV. 

Catra ya te dije una y otra vez que no te creeré en lo que dices... En eso veo como las tropas horidanas se retiran llevandose a Adora toda llena de sangre.

C: ¡NO! Lord Hordak cumplió su objetivo... Susurro con algunas lágrimas en los ojos dejándose caer al suelo.

¡¿A qué te refieres?!, ¿Que le hará a adora?, ¿No la va a matar o si?. Muchas preguntas inundaron mi mente estaba el doble de paniqueada por qué está vez se la llevó lord Hordak.

C: Si plan inicial es controlarla a través de un Chip pero si no tenía oportunidad de colocarselo la mataría, lo del chip es algo así como lo hacía primero o algo así comentó para destruir a todos a su paso, sin importar si era ser querido o no, cuando yo tenía a poder de adora con el disco de entrapta no era capaz de matar a nadie, pero bajo Hordak la utilizará como arma asesina.

Tenemos que hacer algo de nuevo y está vez necesitaremos tu ayuda, tu conoces cada punto débil de Adora y podrás ayudarnos.

C:No la perderé por tercera vez así que haré todo lo que me pidan para recuperarla, no me perdonaré si pierdo para siempre a mi princesa está vez... Así que por favor aceptenme en la rebelión para acabar con Hordak.

Te aceptaremos, pero solo por qué ti eres la clave para evitar que Adora sea por completo un arma asesina.  
[...]

Lord Hordak POV.

Excelente todo va conforme al plan, contigo Adora solo bajo mis ordenes ni distracciones acabarás con todo lo que se te ponga en frente yo te he traído a la luz, la luz de Lord Hordak a nombre de Primero.

A: Si Lord Hordak, no lo decepcionaré. Dijo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos como si aún tuviera un poco de sus sentimientos así que decidí darle un pequeño golpe al chip, en eso la niña hace un pequeño gesto de dolor peo de inmediato se pone firme con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Pero primero vamos a sanar esas heridas que tienes para que no mueras pronto, así que andando pequeña arma...


	5. Capitulo 5

Catra POV.

Mientras estaba en luna brillante me dijeron que podía quedarme en la habitación de Adora, para ser honesta era muy bonita y demasiado ordenada pero lo único que no le veía utilidad era una clase de cascada que tenía ahí dentro era algo ridículo así que me la quedé viendo un rato en cuanto glimmer entró.

G: Si... Ella tampoco sabe su función todavía. Dijo con un tono bajo, Solo vine a decirte que si necesitar cambio de ropa en lo que te consiguen una vestimenta adecuada para ti, Adora tiene demasiada que aún no ha utilizado en ese ropero, vaya esa chica si que estaba aferrada a su chaqueta - dijo con un tono de burla.

En eso se salió de la habitación para que me pudiera dar un baño el cual no quería pero era necesario pudiera cambiarme.

Realmente tenía demasiada ropa era como de los típicos roperos de princesas que estaban llenos, pero en una pequeña parte habían muchos cambios de ropa iguales a los que suele usar así que agarre el primer vestuario que vi para después dejarlo en su cama y poder tomar una ducha que tanto odiaba.

Estaban siendo demasiado buenos conmigo después de todo lo que hice, pero solo es la razón por qué podría ayudar a que Adora no sea por completo un arma asesina controlada por Hordak.

Cuando termine de darme una ficha me puse a pensar, ¿Estará bien?, ¿Estará luchando contra el control de Lord Hordak?, ¿Tendrá un plan oculto a parte de ese?, No lo se no podía dejar de pensar si adora estaba bien, entre tantos pensamientos me quedé dormida.  
____________________________________

Hordak POV.

Necesitaba abrir un portal para mandarle una señal a hordiano primero, con la ayuda de Entrapta sería más sencillo, era el momento de ponerle fin a este asqueroso planeta, pero antes de que le mandara una señal a Hordiano Primero conquistarla Etheria, gran parte del planeta ha estaba bajo mis manos.

E:Hordak! Con la espada de She-Ra podremos abrir el portal debido a que es la tecnología de los primeros más poderosa que existe.

Perfecto, empezaremos con los planos pero antes necesitamos conquistar toda etheria, por ahora ve a ver cómo sigue nuestra nueva y mejorda arma, necesito que hagas un artefacto que me pueda conectar cuando yo quiera en su mente y poderla controlar a mi voluntad.  
____________________________________

Entrapta POV.

Hordak quería el control total sobre Shera, no solo mental sino también si es necesario controlar sus acciones y palabras como tal, era un invento interesante por lo que me dispondría a hacerlo después de ir a revisar a adora, ella estaba dormida por lo que me era más fácil cambiarle las vendas y desinfectar las heridas de gravedad que tenía, era increíble ver cómo mi invento del líquido funcionó perfectamente con las otras heridas dejando una pequeña cicatriz al instante, claro cuando llegó a la zona del terror estaba llena de sangre en la parte de las heridas de diferente gravedad pero las heridas de menor gravedad estaban cicatrizadas por completo, una vez atendido a Adora me dirigí de inmediato a mi laboratorio.

Me puse a trabajar en lo que Hordak me pidió con la ayuda de Emili claramente.

Pasaron los días y logré crear el artefacto, este lo debería llevar Hordak de alguna manera hice que se vincularán pero el de Hordak era el que tenía el control total solo era cuestión de ponérselo en la armadura y al presionar el botón controlaría al 100% a Adora, dispuesta se lo lleve a Hordak para que lo probará llevándome también a Adora para presenciar todo.

LH: Veo que lo has logrado entrapta, tus capacidades de invension son maravillosas, me encantaba oír esas palabras provenientes de Hordak así que sin más le dije que lo pusiera a prueba.

Adora de pie esperando órdenes, en ese momento Hordak presiona el botón y pude ver cómo se quedo quieto, pero adora comenzó a hacer movimientos raros en las manos para después escuchar la voz de Hordak provenir de el cuerpo de Adora pero sus voces estaban combinadas, el experimento nuevamente había sido buen éxito, después de un rato volvió a presionar el botón volviendo todo a la normalidad.

LH: esto es impresionante inclusive puedo ver atraves de sus ojos, esto sera una gran ventaja para nosotros dijo con una pequeña sonrisa maquiavélica plasmada en su rostro.  
___________________________________

Catra POV.

Pasaron tres semanas y aún no había noticias de ataques hordianos eso me aliviaba un poco, pero la rebelión aún no se decidía cuando ir a atacar a la zona del terror para recuperar a adora.

En eso chispitas de teletransporto justo enfrente de mi.

G: Ataque hordiano, no tenemos tiempo tenemos ir a detenerlo, al terminar esas palabras no me dio tiempo de decir nada y ya estábamos a las afueras de Evelandia según dijo brillitos.

Empezamos a atacar a la hordianos para contrarrestar el ataque lo más rápido posible, todo iba perfecto hasta que Adora llegó, no estaba transformada en shera pero traía la espada y sus ojos estaban totalmente rojos, no había rastro de sus pupilas por lo que me hizo entrar en un estado de shock, ella empezó a atacar a las princesas, aún sin estar transformada en Shera tenía una fuerza y velocidad mayor, todas las princesas estaban débiles así que se dirigió hacia mi, rápidamente corrí hacia ella para golpearla pero esquivo el ataque con facilidad.

Después de un rato tratando de darle un golpe cuáles esquivaba con demasiada facilidad me agarró del cuello y me levanto, en eso sentí un movimiento rato en su muñeca y apretó con más fuerza, cada vez me costaba respirar más, en eso en los ojos de adora se veía una pupila que a duras penas se veía, era de igual manera un tono Rojo pero más claro en eso se escuchó la voz de Lord Hordak combinada con la voz de Adora.

A/LH: Mira a quien tenemos aquí, a la otra traidora, será un placer acabar contigo primero, ¿Que se sentirá que tu amada será la que te mate? En eso soltó una risa.

Me quedaba sin fuerzas, ya no podía respirar y en ese momento siento como caigo al suelo, glimmer alcanzo a lanzar un ataque brilloso justo a tiempo, lanzando lejos a Adora, me costó un poco pero le agradecí haberme salvado.

Lord Hordak la está controlando totalmente... No solo con el control del chip le basto si no ya también se conecta en su mente controlandola al 100%.

G: No puede ser posible, mientras Hordak la controle en su totalidad no podrá reaccionar...

En eso Adora regreso lo más rápido posible soltandome un gran puñetazo que me dejó aturdida, todas las princesas se volvieron a levantar para intentar detenerla y poder conversar para traerla devuelta, pero mientras Hordak este en ella sería imposible, todas ya estábamos cansadas y en el suelo intentando levantarnos.

A/LH: Ya veo, intentan recuperar a su amiga pero su intento será en vano, Vi su mente atrapada en estrés y culpabilidad, todo causado por ustedes, dejando todo el peso de ser la gran heroína She-Ra quien debía salvar Etheria, la culpabilidad de abandonar a Catra, todos ustedes le hicieron mucho daño a la pobre y aún así intentan recuperarla para seguir haciéndola sufrir, que ridículo por eso la traje a la luz de Lord Hordak en nombre de Hordiano Primero.

Todas nos quedamos paralizadas por las palabras que dijo Hordak sobre lo que sentía Adora, ¿en realidad éramos culpables de todo esto? O solo intentaba manipularnos.

A/LH: Debería acabar contigo primero Catra, Adora está Realmente enamorada de ti y al parecer ya son novias por eso serás la primera en caer bajo sus manos,. Dejo de controlar a Adora para que de inmediato empezará una nueva batalla.

¡Adora tienes que reaccionar! ¡Soy yo! Solo te queremos traer a la normalidad, parecía que no nos escuchaba y seguia atacandonos hubo un momento que solo se desvío a atacarme a mi por lo que más princesas aprovecharon y me lanzaron un golpe, ese golpe llegó un poco a la parte del chip haciendo que adora hiciera un gesto de dolor para después cambiar su rostro a uno amenazante mientras volteaba a ver a las princesas, ese golpe le había afectado un poco el chip ya que salían unos pequeñas descargas se veían como unos mini ratos saliendo de este, eso era para derrotar a adora teníamos que golpearla en la parte del cuello donde tenía el chip aprovechando que estaba dañado, pero sería más complicado ya que después de ese golpe por parte de más princesas no descuidaba su espalda para nada, en ese momento nettosa h spinerella llegan quienes aún se encargaban de detener a los hordianos que faltaban, al ver nuestra situación intentando detener a adora nettosa suelta una red inmovilizado a adora.

Rápidamente me acerque a ella y trate de hablar con ella, Adora porfavor, esa no eres tú dije soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas, yo te amo ¿Recuerdas? Con esas palabras pude ver cómo el color rojo desapareció por un momento mostrando sus hermosos ojos azules pero al instante de volvieron a poner totalmente rojos sin rastro de sus pupilas cuando sus ojos volvieron a ser rojos soltó un gran grito y se logró liberar de la red que había hecho nettosa huyendo lejos de ahí.

G: Ella estaba... La interrumpí terminando lo que iba a decir, ella sigue ahí y aún podemos recuperarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Lo único bueno fue que logramos evitar que elveron fuera conquistado.  
__________________________________

Mientras tanto después de que adora huyera se dirigió hacia la zona del terror donde se encontró con Hordak.

Lord Hordak la agarró del cuello y la levantó.

LH: tendré que pedirle a entrapta que te revise el chip para que no vuelva a suceder. Dejando caer el cuerpo de Adora inconciente ya que le había apretado el cuello lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que dejara de respirar en cuestión de segundos.  
___________________________________

Catra POV

Lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era pensar que Adora seguía ahí, que aún la podía recuperar pero era muy arriesgado ir a la zona del terror por ella, bueno eso según lo que decían las princesas.

La próxima vez que vea a Adora me aseguraré de traerla bien en buen estado así que trataré de convencer nuevamente a las princesas para ir a la zona del terror pero con un plan mejor desarrollado.

Pasaron dos semanas y al fin hubo un consejo de Guerra era el momento de dar mi nuevo plan y así fue, la Reina angella solo me veía con intriga como si está vez le interesará.

A: Ya veo, ese plan si sale perfecto podríamos acabar con los hordianos de paso, está bien hagámoslo pero tenemos que tener mucho cuidado.

Realmente al fin había convencido a la reina y a las princesas, no podía esperar más tiempo para ir pero no tenía opción.  
__________________________________

Lord Hordak POV.

Aún no teníamos toda etheria bajo nuestro control pero era momento de empezar a construir el portal y pueda mandarle el mensaje a Hordiano Primero por lo que consulte la ayuda de Entrapta, estuvimos semanas trabajando en el pero dentro de poco estaría listo.

Estaba consciente de que tarde o temprano la rebelión vendría a rescatar a su querida Adora así que tenía un plan perfecto, las princesas no se lo esperarán.  
____________________________________

Catra POV.  
Paso una semana y media y al fin pusimos a marcha mi plan de ir a atacar la zona del terror y rescatar a Adora.

Nos infiltramos con cuidado a la zona del terror por los ductos de aire, nos separamos en grupos, flechitas, brillitos y yo íbamos por Adora, en cuanto los de más irían por Entrapta y Scorpia mientras acababan con los hordianos.

Nos escabullimos hasta el laboratorio de Hordak, en eso entramos atacando los artefactos que tenía a sus al rededores para enfocar nuestra vista en el, a su lado estaba entrapta quienes estaban construyendo algo muy extraño.

¡HORDAK EN DÓNDE ESTÁ ADORA! exclame sacando mis garras dispuesta para atacarlo.

LH:Oh ella está en un lugar seguro, no te preocupes. Dijo con un tono serio pero burlesco.

G:Necesitamos destruir sea lo que sea eso dijo mientras apuntaba lo que estaba construyendo.

Primero necesitamos llevarnos a entrapta lejos, entrapta nos mirabas algo confundida a lo lejos, Bow lanzo una de sus flechas cegadoras para ir rápido por entrapta y sacarla del lugar.

Todos salimos de ahí con entrapta lo más rápido posible hacia en donde estaban las otras princesas.

A entrapta aún tenía su cara como de que rayos está pasando, asi que una vez que llegamos con las demás princesas Scorpia ya estaba con ellas y como era de costumbre me abrazó.

S: que bueno que está bien, Hordak sabia que vendrían tarde o tempra... No termino de decir la palabra por qué una fuerte golpe se escucho.

Adora había salido de una puerta, la había tumbado de un solo golpe eso era impresionante debido a que no estaba transformada en esa semi diosa.

Se acercó lentamente hacia nosotros pero pudimos ver qué lord Hordak la estaba controlando.

A/LH: Con que ahi estan, todas las princesas reunidas, de seguro vienen por está insignificante persona pero bueno, buen trabajo en eso. En ese momento Lord Hordak dejo de controlar a Adora.

Adora corrió con gran velocidad hacia mi y yo trataba de esquivar sus golpes mientras me alejaba más de las princesas.

S: ¡No espera! En eso grito y me empezó a perseguir.

Ustedes encargense de Hordak y de destruir la máquina que estaban construyendo grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Nos seguimos alejando hubo un momento que parecía una persecución así que aprovecho eso para poder ir a la parte más alta de la zona del terror donde yo solía irme, en eso comenzamos a pelear ahí al fin había descifrado su forma de pelear mientras estaba con ese Chip, así que aprovechaba cuando me atacaba agarrarla del brazo, detenerla y darle un rasguño pero siempre que intentaba golpearle en el chip rápidamente se giraba y me tumbaba, en una de esas Adora no me dejó reaccionar y me dio un golpe en la mandíbula dejándome un poco aturdida me tomo del cuello para llevarme hasta el límite de la plataforma en donde estábamos.

A: Sabes, tengo unos recuerdos muy hermosos contigo en este lugar pero es una lástima que así tenga que terminar.

Al oir esas palabras rasguñe su brazo, sentí como desgarraba su piel, lo sentí igual que esa vez que rasguñe su espalda sin piedad cuando la tenía como prisionera, de un momento a otro me soltó y caí en la plataforma, vi su brazo y estaba lleno de sangre así que aproveche en ese momento para impulsarme y detenerla, cuando se intentaba librar de mi levanto un poco el cuello y con rapidez le di un golpe en el chip lo mejor que pude para después azotar su cabeza contra el suelo.

A:Eres una tonta si crees poder ganarme decía mientras se intentaba librar de mi agarre pero no la dejaba.

Solo escúchame Adora se que estás ahí, yo te conozco y se que sigues ahí así que porfavor reacciona, dije mientras mis ojos de llenaban de lágrimas, jamás te dejare sola y mucho menos en este momento, en ese vi como los ojos de adora se volvían normales.

A:¿Catra?, ¡¿Catra que haces aquí?! Tienes que irte lo más rápido posible o si no..., En ese momento sus ojos volvieron a ser rojos por lo que rápidamente volví a agarrar su cabeza y asotarla contra el suelo de una manera que se dañará el chip, pero este último golpe soltó unos pequeños rayos y unas marcas verdes salían de los brazos de adora hasta su cuello, lo único que hacía era un gesto de dolor, acaso era el efecto secundario del líquido estaría haciendo su efecto, en ese momento entre en pánico pero no la podía soltar por qué aprovecharía para atacarme.

Adora... Se que puedes hacerlo yo confío en ti... Yo te amo recuerdas? Por eso no te dejare ir, después de unos minutos se le volvieron a ver sus ojos azules segura haciendo gestos de dolor pero al menos ya había reaccionado lo que me preocupaba es que le había hecho daño al chip y seguían saliendo como unos ninis cortos circuitos.

A:Catra... Tienes que salir de aquí lo más rápido posible antes de que te pase algo malo, en eso la solté y ella se levantó.

Empezó a caminar hacia el borde de la plataforma lo mejor que podía, solo se agarraba el pecho y aún había como un corto en el chip, Adora por favor quiero llevarte a casa.

A:¿Lo prometes? Dijo con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Lo prometo dije mientras me salían unas lágrimas y estiraba ni brazo hacia ella.

A: Ca-tra, ella intentaba tomar mi mano pero en eso llevo una de sus manos a su rostro para después volver ver qué Hordak la controlaba.  
___________________________________

Glimmer POV.

Nos dirigimos a toda velocidad a laboratorio de Hordak quien ya nos estaba esperando, tenía una clase de cañón extraño en su brazo y nos empezó a atacar, entre todos empezamos a atacar a Hordak sin piedad, varias veces Bow le había logrado dar con sus flechas de engaño inmovilizalo un poco, la batalla fue reñida a pesar de que éramos más Hordak era demasiado reñida pero en un momento vinos como Hordak presionó un botón y se quedó quieto.   
__________________________________

Catra POV.

Me la quedé viendo con preocupación ya que estaba al borde en lo que Hordak hablo a través de ella.

A/LH: Parece que algunas criaturas están destinadas a la muerte. Dijo para después dejar de controlarla y provocarle descargas eléctricas.

El grito que dio adora de dolor fue desgarrador pero una vez que dejó de recibir las descargas cayó de la plataforma.

Baje lo más rápido posible de ahí, baje a toda velocidad para cuándo llegué a dónde estaba Adora, ella estaba tirada en el suelo, apenas podía respirar.

La abrace con todas mis fuerzas mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir de nuevo, no soportaba verla así, poco a poco podía sentir como su respiración iba cada vez más lenta y su corazón empezaba a latir más lento.  
___________________________________

Glimmer POV

Hordak se quedó quieto por unos momentos para después volverse a mover y presionar un segundo botón, no sabíamos lo que había pasado pero al instante Scorpia le logra picar con su cola y dejándolo inconsciente así que le di la orden a frosta para que destruyera el artefacto que estaba haciendo.

F:¡Genial! Exclamo mientras se le plasmaba una sonrisa en su rostro para después hacer unos puños de hielo y destruirlo de un golpe, estaba claro que le encantaba destruir cosas.

Rápido tenemos que salir de aquí y buscar a Catra agarraron la espada de Adora para después irse con catra, el peor error que cometieron fue dejar a Hordak ahí pero si prioridad era ir a ver cómo estaba Catra y Adora.

Al llegar pudimos notar a Catra abrazando a adora en el suelo mientras lloraba, tenemos que irnos a luna brillante lo más rápido posible exclame así que agarre a todos y nos teletransporte a luna brillante les ordene que llevarán a adora a urgencias ya que estaba al borde de la muerte y yo me dirigí a recargarme por qué ya no tenía magia y me sentía muy cansada.  
_________________________________

Catra POV.

No quería dejar sola a Adora así que estuve haciendo guardias la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, había momentos en los que me retiraba pero era por qué me estaban buscando o me iba a comer, en cuanto a las noches no me dejaban quedarme con ella.

Una noche brillitos llegó a la habitación de inmediato sin previo aviso me tomo de los hombros y me teletransporto hacia donde estaba Adora.

En ese momento vi como le estaban dando unas descargas en el pecho, no entendía que pasaba hasta que voltee a ver una pantalla donde mostraba sus latidos del corazón.

Entre en pánico al ver cómo seguían intentando para reanimarla pero al cabo de unos minutos su corazón volvió a latir, la habían salvado.

En es momento Adora había despertado, sus ojos estaban desenfocados pero al menos ya estaba despierta en ese momento vimos como se levanto de golpe haciendo un gesto de dolor pero con una mirada de enojo.

A:Aléjate de mi, no lograrás vencerme, en ese momento no sabíamos de quién hablaba, ¿acaso estaba teniendo una clase de recuerdo?, Aún estaba sentada en eso se puso en posición de combate.

¡Adora espera somos nosotros! Gritamos con todas nuestras fuerza mientras brillitos y Bow intentaban detenerla en eso ella reaccionó y parpadeo varias veces.

A:¿En donde estoy?, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?, ¿Glimmer?, ¿Bow?, ¿Catra?, En verdad son ustedes los abrazo con fuerza mientras empezaba a llorar al instante le devolvimos el abrazo, nos da gusto que estés bien dijimos en un tono bajo.

Después de un rato me acerque a Adora y pegue mi frente con la suya para después darle un pequeño beso en la boca.

B/G: Awwww que tierno dijeron mientras tomaban sus mejillas con sus manos, solo me los quedé viendo feo para después separarme de Adora y poderla dejar descansar.

En eso vinos como adora se tocó el cuello y pudo sentir el chip en eso su expresión cambio a una de terror.

A:¡QUITENMELO! ¡PORFAVOR TIENEN QUE QUITARMELO! Exclamo con algo de desesperación mientras tocaba el chip.

G:Ahora mismo no podemos Adora, el día de mañana vendrá entrapta y te lo quitará, adora la volteo a ver con algo de inseguridad para después soltarse el cuello.

Se recostó en la camilla de nuevo así que aproveché y le pregunté del como se sentía.

A: Me siento de la patada, todo mi cuerpo me duele y tengo está gran cicatriz en mi espalda y mi abdomen cuando Hordak me apuñaló con mi propia espada dijo con un tono molestó al recordad eso.

Bueno te dejare para que puedas descansar... Cuando la volteo a ver ella ya se había quedado dormida, era claro que tenía que descansar así que salí de la habitación en donde la tenían para dirigirme a la suya y poder ir a dormir, ya estaba un poco más relajada al saber que adora había despertado así que pude dormir con tranquilidad.

Al día siguiente me dirigí hacia la habitación donde la tenían y en eso me encuentro a bow en el camino.

B: Hey,¿como dormiste? Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Pues dormí bien, ya pude descansar al ver qué adora estaba bien en eso me quedo viendo una charola que traía el chico así que le pregunté que traía ahí.

B: Solo le llevo un poco de té y unos bocadillos dijo mientras de le plasmaba otra sonrisa en su rostro, son los bocadillos favoritos de adora así se espero que se emocioné un poco.

Al entrar pudimos ver qué adora no estaba acostada al contrario la encontramos parada mientras agarraba algo puntiagudo, En eso los dos nos espantamos y corrimos hacia ella pero antes que nada Bow dejo la charola en una mesa que estaba a lado de la camilla.

B: ¡¿Que es lo que estás haciendo?! Dijo con un chillido mientras le quitaba el objeto puntiagudo, esto está filoso ¿que es lo que planeabas hacer?.

A: Quería intentar quitarme el chip, dijo con un tono serio volteando hacia un lado en eso la volteo a ver a los ojos y se le empezaban a poner rojos y al instante se le ponían azules de nuevo.

Tenemos que llamar a Entrapta ahora dije algo asustada, adora estaba perdiendo el control de nuevo en eso Bow noto mi preocupación y antes de salir volteó a ver a a adora fijando su mirada en sus ojos y pudo notar el cambio de color también así que salió con más prisa.

Yo me quedé con Adora y la recosté de nuevo en la camilla así que le di el té que Bow le trajo y los bocadillos, Ten esto te lo trajo Bow dije con un tono preocupado, en eso adora me voltea a ver y el cambio de color el sus ojos desapareció adora ya tenía el control por completo y eso me hizo relajarme otra vez.

A: ¡Genial! Estrés mi bocadillo favorito lo agarro y de un mordisco casi se lo acaba, realmente se veía que tenía hambre cuando de lo acabo se le podía ver una gran sonrisa.

Bueno creo que yo me tengo que ir, estaba a punto de irme pero adora me agarró del brazo y me dijo que porfavor me quedara asi que se recorrió un poco de la camilla dejándome un espacio el cual no dude en acostarme junto a ella, en eso me abrazó y se quedó dormida, vaya... Al parecer seguía cansada pero bueno solo me quedé sobando su espalda.  
____________________________________

Bow POV.

Cuando me salí de la habitación en donde estaba Adora me dirigí con Glimmer pero segura dormida así que subí hasta así cama para despertarla diciendo que era algo urgente de esa manera se despertó de inmediato.

G: ¡¿Que sucede Bow?! ¿Algo le pasó a adora? Dijo algo exaltada pues se despertó de golpe.

Necesitamos ir por entrapta para que le retire el chip, cuando fui a llevarle los alimentos la encontramos con un objeto puntiagudo y algo filoso ella s intentaba quitar el chip, pero eso no es lo peor cuando catra me dijo que fuera por entrapta la voltee a ver y pude apreciar como sus ojos cambian de ser normales a ponerse rojos de nuevo pero al instante cambiaban, ella estaba perdiendo el control ante el chip, al oir eso glimmer no tardó en teletransportarnos a dónde estaba Entrapta, la agarró sin decir nada y nos teletransporto a dónde estaba Adora.

G: Adora aquí está entrapta... En eso vinos que adora estaba dormida a lado catra mientras está le sobaba la espalda.

C: creo que deberían aprovechar de que está dormida susurro mientras se alejaba de adora para colocarla totalmente boca abajo.

Entrapta saco unas herramientas que tenía en un bolsillo para comenzar a quitarle el chip, al abrirlo pudo observar como estaba casi conectado a su sistema nervioso.

E: Esto será complicado pero lo puedo quitar dijo con un todo serio.

Cuando quitó el primer cable adora se despierto de golpe.

A: ¡Auch!, ¿Que fue eso?.

E: Lo siento dijo con un tono preocupado.

Tranquila adora, entrapta te está quitando el chip así que quedate lo más tranquila posible, después de un rato entrapta había logrado retirar el chip por completó, cuando termino lo primero que hizo adora fue tocarse el cuello haciendo una expresión de alivio.

Bien adora ahora sí puedes descansar dije con un tono alegre pero adora no tardó nada en volverse a recostar y quedarse dormida, vaya en realidad está agotada dije pero en eso me interrumpió catra.

C: Eso dije yo mientras de le formaba una sonrisa al ver a Adora.

Todos salimos de la habitación dejando a Adora sola.  
____________________________________

Glimmer POV.

Pasaron unas horas después de que le habían quitado el chip a Adora así que decidí llevarle comida, cuando llegue a la habitación donde estaba Adora la vi enterando.

¡Adora! No puedes están entrando ahorita menos con el suero puesto apunta a su. Brazo y tenía sangre en el.

A: Oh con que esa cosa era suero, se levantó de inmediato y solo me dijo con un tono bajo de voz, esperó que después de que me recupere cumplan mi Sentencia por traición a la rebelión.

Ella no lo había olvidado, no estaba dispuesta a seguir con el juicio después de que nos ayudó a defender el castillo y en eso lord Hordak se la llevará pensé mientras la veía algo preocupada.

No Adora, no cumpliremos la sentencia, tu eres la que ayudo a detener el ataque a luna brillante aunque lord Hordak solo te buscaba a ti, trataste de protegernos después de todo así que no cumpliremos esa Sentencia, en eso adora me ve con algo de tristeza en su rostro.

A: No es posible que me perdonen así de rápido, en fin de cuentas yo fui la que provocó que varios reinos cayeran dijo con un tono triste mientras le empezaban a salir las lágrimas.

Bien cambiando de tema, dije con un tono nervioso, ¿Sabes algún plan de Hordak?.

A:En realidad no, no recuerdo nada después de que Hordak me pusiera el chip...

Oh, bueno creo que es hora de que me vaya ahí te dejo esa comida por si tienes hambre, salí de la habitación pero no cerré del todo la puerta para ver si Adora comenzaba a comer, no tardó nada en agarrar la charola al momento que dio el primer bocado de su comida pude apreciar a través de la puerta como sus ojos brillaban y comenzó a comer más rápido, estaba claro que extrañaba la comida de aquí así que me fui a mi habitación para darme un baño.  
__________________________________

Catra POV.

Ya era de noche pero esa noche sentía la necesidad de ver cómo estaba Adora así que me escabulli a dónde estaba y la encontré totalmente dormida y eso me tranquilizó un poco pero de un momento a otro se empezó a mover y levanto los puños, al parecer tenía una pesadilla pero mi tranquilidad de fue por completo al ver cómo estás marcas en sus brazos volvían a aparecer y de un momento a otro adora aún dormida llevó sus manos al pecho dando unos pequeños quejidos, al fin pude entender lo que era, el efecto secundario del líquido que me preocupaba la estaba afectando, tenía que pregúntale a entrapta como neutralizar ese efecto cuando vi que más marcas desaparecieron me retire a la habitación de Adora para irme a dormír.  
___________________________________

Lord Hordak.

Todo va conforme al plan... Aunque el que hayan destruido lo que llevábamos del portal y se hayan llevado a Entrapta aún el resto de mi plan sigue en pie, muy pronto luna brillante caerá en su totalidad.


	6. Capitulo 6

Catra POV

Lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era pensar que Adora seguía ahí, que aún la podía recuperar pero era muy arriesgado ir a la zona del terror por ella, bueno eso según lo que decían las princesas.

La próxima vez que vea a Adora me aseguraré de traerla bien en buen estado así que trataré de convencer nuevamente a las princesas para ir a la zona del terror pero con un plan mejor desarrollado.

Pasaron dos semanas y al fin hubo un consejo de Guerra era el momento de dar mi nuevo plan y así fue, la Reina angella solo me veía con intriga como si está vez le interesará.

A: Ya veo, ese plan si sale perfecto podríamos acabar con los hordianos de paso, está bien hagámoslo pero tenemos que tener mucho cuidado.

Realmente al fin había convencido a la reina y a las princesas, no podía esperar más tiempo para ir pero no tenía opción.  
__________________________________

Lord Hordak POV.

Aún no teníamos toda etheria bajo nuestro control pero era momento de empezar a construir el portal y pueda mandarle el mensaje a Hordiano Primero por lo que consulte la ayuda de Entrapta, estuvimos semanas trabajando en el pero dentro de poco estaría listo.

Estaba consciente de que tarde o temprano la rebelión vendría a rescatar a su querida Adora así que tenía un plan perfecto, las princesas no se lo esperarán.  
____________________________________

Catra POV.  
Paso una semana y media y al fin pusimos a marcha mi plan de ir a atacar la zona del terror y rescatar a Adora.

Nos infiltramos con cuidado a la zona del terror por los ductos de aire, nos separamos en grupos, flechitas, brillitos y yo íbamos por Adora, en cuanto los de más irían por Entrapta y Scorpia mientras acababan con los hordianos.

Nos escabullimos hasta el laboratorio de Hordak, en eso entramos atacando los artefactos que tenía a sus al rededores para enfocar nuestra vista en el, a su lado estaba entrapta quienes estaban construyendo algo muy extraño.

¡HORDAK EN DÓNDE ESTÁ ADORA! exclame sacando mis garras dispuesta para atacarlo.

LH:Oh ella está en un lugar seguro, no te preocupes. Dijo con un tono serio pero burlesco.

G:Necesitamos destruir sea lo que sea eso dijo mientras apuntaba lo que estaba construyendo.

Primero necesitamos llevarnos a entrapta lejos, entrapta nos mirabas algo confundida a lo lejos, Bow lanzo una de sus flechas cegadoras para ir rápido por entrapta y sacarla del lugar.

Todos salimos de ahí con entrapta lo más rápido posible hacia en donde estaban las otras princesas.

A entrapta aún tenía su cara como de que rayos está pasando, asi que una vez que llegamos con las demás princesas Scorpia ya estaba con ellas y como era de costumbre me abrazó.

S: que bueno que está bien, Hordak sabia que vendrían tarde o tempra... No termino de decir la palabra por qué una fuerte golpe se escucho.

Adora había salido de una puerta, la había tumbado de un solo golpe eso era impresionante debido a que no estaba transformada en esa semi diosa.

Se acercó lentamente hacia nosotros pero pudimos ver qué lord Hordak la estaba controlando.

A/LH: Con que ahi estan, todas las princesas reunidas, de seguro vienen por está insignificante persona pero bueno, buen trabajo en eso. En ese momento Lord Hordak dejo de controlar a Adora.

Adora corrió con gran velocidad hacia mi y yo trataba de esquivar sus golpes mientras me alejaba más de las princesas.

S: ¡No espera! En eso grito y me empezó a perseguir.

Ustedes encargense de Hordak y de destruir la máquina que estaban construyendo grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Nos seguimos alejando hubo un momento que parecía una persecución así que aprovecho eso para poder ir a la parte más alta de la zona del terror donde yo solía irme, en eso comenzamos a pelear ahí al fin había descifrado su forma de pelear mientras estaba con ese Chip, así que aprovechaba cuando me atacaba agarrarla del brazo, detenerla y darle un rasguño pero siempre que intentaba golpearle en el chip rápidamente se giraba y me tumbaba, en una de esas Adora no me dejó reaccionar y me dio un golpe en la mandíbula dejándome un poco aturdida me tomo del cuello para llevarme hasta el límite de la plataforma en donde estábamos.

A: Sabes, tengo unos recuerdos muy hermosos contigo en este lugar pero es una lástima que así tenga que terminar.

Al oir esas palabras rasguñe su brazo, sentí como desgarraba su piel, lo sentí igual que esa vez que rasguñe su espalda sin piedad cuando la tenía como prisionera, de un momento a otro me soltó y caí en la plataforma, vi su brazo y estaba lleno de sangre así que aproveche en ese momento para impulsarme y detenerla, cuando se intentaba librar de mi levanto un poco el cuello y con rapidez le di un golpe en el chip lo mejor que pude para después azotar su cabeza contra el suelo.

A:Eres una tonta si crees poder ganarme decía mientras se intentaba librar de mi agarre pero no la dejaba.

Solo escúchame Adora se que estás ahí, yo te conozco y se que sigues ahí así que porfavor reacciona, dije mientras mis ojos de llenaban de lágrimas, jamás te dejare sola y mucho menos en este momento, en ese vi como los ojos de adora se volvían normales.

A:¿Catra?, ¡¿Catra que haces aquí?! Tienes que irte lo más rápido posible o si no..., En ese momento sus ojos volvieron a ser rojos por lo que rápidamente volví a agarrar su cabeza y asotarla contra el suelo de una manera que se dañará el chip, pero este último golpe soltó unos pequeños rayos y unas marcas verdes salían de los brazos de adora hasta su cuello, lo único que hacía era un gesto de dolor, acaso era el efecto secundario del líquido estaría haciendo su efecto, en ese momento entre en pánico pero no la podía soltar por qué aprovecharía para atacarme.

Adora... Se que puedes hacerlo yo confío en ti... Yo te amo recuerdas? Por eso no te dejare ir, después de unos minutos se le volvieron a ver sus ojos azules segura haciendo gestos de dolor pero al menos ya había reaccionado lo que me preocupaba es que le había hecho daño al chip y seguían saliendo como unos ninis cortos circuitos.

A:Catra... Tienes que salir de aquí lo más rápido posible antes de que te pase algo malo, en eso la solté y ella se levantó.

Empezó a caminar hacia el borde de la plataforma lo mejor que podía, solo se agarraba el pecho y aún había como un corto en el chip, Adora por favor quiero llevarte a casa.

A:¿Lo prometes? Dijo con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Lo prometo dije mientras me salían unas lágrimas y estiraba ni brazo hacia ella.

A: Ca-tra, ella intentaba tomar mi mano pero en eso llevo una de sus manos a su rostro para después volver ver qué Hordak la controlaba.  
___________________________________

Glimmer POV.

Nos dirigimos a toda velocidad a laboratorio de Hordak quien ya nos estaba esperando, tenía una clase de cañón extraño en su brazo y nos empezó a atacar, entre todos empezamos a atacar a Hordak sin piedad, varias veces Bow le había logrado dar con sus flechas de engaño inmovilizalo un poco, la batalla fue reñida a pesar de que éramos más Hordak era demasiado reñida pero en un momento vinos como Hordak presionó un botón y se quedó quieto.   
__________________________________

Catra POV.

Me la quedé viendo con preocupación ya que estaba al borde en lo que Hordak hablo a través de ella.

A/LH: Parece que algunas criaturas están destinadas a la muerte. Dijo para después dejar de controlarla y provocarle descargas eléctricas.

El grito que dio adora de dolor fue desgarrador pero una vez que dejó de recibir las descargas cayó de la plataforma.

Baje lo más rápido posible de ahí, baje a toda velocidad para cuándo llegué a dónde estaba Adora, ella estaba tirada en el suelo, apenas podía respirar.

La abrace con todas mis fuerzas mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir de nuevo, no soportaba verla así, poco a poco podía sentir como su respiración iba cada vez más lenta y su corazón empezaba a latir más lento.  
___________________________________

Glimmer POV

Hordak se quedó quieto por unos momentos para después volverse a mover y presionar un segundo botón, no sabíamos lo que había pasado pero al instante Scorpia le logra picar con su cola y dejándolo inconsciente así que le di la orden a frosta para que destruyera el artefacto que estaba haciendo.

F:¡Genial! Exclamo mientras se le plasmaba una sonrisa en su rostro para después hacer unos puños de hielo y destruirlo de un golpe, estaba claro que le encantaba destruir cosas.

Rápido tenemos que salir de aquí y buscar a Catra agarraron la espada de Adora para después irse con catra, el peor error que cometieron fue dejar a Hordak ahí pero si prioridad era ir a ver cómo estaba Catra y Adora.

Al llegar pudimos notar a Catra abrazando a adora en el suelo mientras lloraba, tenemos que irnos a luna brillante lo más rápido posible exclame así que agarre a todos y nos teletransporte a luna brillante les ordene que llevarán a adora a urgencias ya que estaba al borde de la muerte y yo me dirigí a recargarme por qué ya no tenía magia y me sentía muy cansada.  
_________________________________

Catra POV.

No quería dejar sola a Adora así que estuve haciendo guardias la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, había momentos en los que me retiraba pero era por qué me estaban buscando o me iba a comer, en cuanto a las noches no me dejaban quedarme con ella.

Una noche brillitos llegó a la habitación de inmediato sin previo aviso me tomo de los hombros y me teletransporto hacia donde estaba Adora.

En ese momento vi como le estaban dando unas descargas en el pecho, no entendía que pasaba hasta que voltee a ver una pantalla donde mostraba sus latidos del corazón.

Entre en pánico al ver cómo seguían intentando para reanimarla pero al cabo de unos minutos su corazón volvió a latir, la habían salvado.

En es momento Adora había despertado, sus ojos estaban desenfocados pero al menos ya estaba despierta en ese momento vimos como se levanto de golpe haciendo un gesto de dolor pero con una mirada de enojo.

A:Aléjate de mi, no lograrás vencerme, en ese momento no sabíamos de quién hablaba, ¿acaso estaba teniendo una clase de recuerdo?, Aún estaba sentada en eso se puso en posición de combate.

¡Adora espera somos nosotros! Gritamos con todas nuestras fuerza mientras brillitos y Bow intentaban detenerla en eso ella reaccionó y parpadeo varias veces.

A:¿En donde estoy?, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?, ¿Glimmer?, ¿Bow?, ¿Catra?, En verdad son ustedes los abrazo con fuerza mientras empezaba a llorar al instante le devolvimos el abrazo, nos da gusto que estés bien dijimos en un tono bajo.

Después de un rato me acerque a Adora y pegue mi frente con la suya para después darle un pequeño beso en la boca.

B/G: Awwww que tierno dijeron mientras tomaban sus mejillas con sus manos, solo me los quedé viendo feo para después separarme de Adora y poderla dejar descansar.

En eso vinos como adora se tocó el cuello y pudo sentir el chip en eso su expresión cambio a una de terror.

A:¡QUITENMELO! ¡PORFAVOR TIENEN QUE QUITARMELO! Exclamo con algo de desesperación mientras tocaba el chip.

G:Ahora mismo no podemos Adora, el día de mañana vendrá entrapta y te lo quitará, adora la volteo a ver con algo de inseguridad para después soltarse el cuello.

Se recostó en la camilla de nuevo así que aproveché y le pregunté del como se sentía.

A: Me siento de la patada, todo mi cuerpo me duele y tengo está gran cicatriz en mi espalda y mi abdomen cuando Hordak me apuñaló con mi propia espada dijo con un tono molestó al recordad eso.

Bueno te dejare para que puedas descansar... Cuando la volteo a ver ella ya se había quedado dormida, era claro que tenía que descansar así que salí de la habitación en donde la tenían para dirigirme a la suya y poder ir a dormir, ya estaba un poco más relajada al saber que adora había despertado así que pude dormir con tranquilidad.

Al día siguiente me dirigí hacia la habitación donde la tenían y en eso me encuentro a bow en el camino.

B: Hey,¿como dormiste? Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Pues dormí bien, ya pude descansar al ver qué adora estaba bien en eso me quedo viendo una charola que traía el chico así que le pregunté que traía ahí.

B: Solo le llevo un poco de té y unos bocadillos dijo mientras de le plasmaba otra sonrisa en su rostro, son los bocadillos favoritos de adora así se espero que se emocioné un poco.

Al entrar pudimos ver qué adora no estaba acostada al contrario la encontramos parada mientras agarraba algo puntiagudo, En eso los dos nos espantamos y corrimos hacia ella pero antes que nada Bow dejo la charola en una mesa que estaba a lado de la camilla.

B: ¡¿Que es lo que estás haciendo?! Dijo con un chillido mientras le quitaba el objeto puntiagudo, esto está filoso ¿que es lo que planeabas hacer?.

A: Quería intentar quitarme el chip, dijo con un tono serio volteando hacia un lado en eso la volteo a ver a los ojos y se le empezaban a poner rojos y al instante se le ponían azules de nuevo.

Tenemos que llamar a Entrapta ahora dije algo asustada, adora estaba perdiendo el control de nuevo en eso Bow noto mi preocupación y antes de salir volteó a ver a a adora fijando su mirada en sus ojos y pudo notar el cambio de color también así que salió con más prisa.

Yo me quedé con Adora y la recosté de nuevo en la camilla así que le di el té que Bow le trajo y los bocadillos, Ten esto te lo trajo Bow dije con un tono preocupado, en eso adora me voltea a ver y el cambio de color el sus ojos desapareció adora ya tenía el control por completo y eso me hizo relajarme otra vez.

A: ¡Genial! Estrés mi bocadillo favorito lo agarro y de un mordisco casi se lo acaba, realmente se veía que tenía hambre cuando de lo acabo se le podía ver una gran sonrisa.

Bueno creo que yo me tengo que ir, estaba a punto de irme pero adora me agarró del brazo y me dijo que porfavor me quedara asi que se recorrió un poco de la camilla dejándome un espacio el cual no dude en acostarme junto a ella, en eso me abrazó y se quedó dormida, vaya... Al parecer seguía cansada pero bueno solo me quedé sobando su espalda.  
____________________________________

Bow POV.

Cuando me salí de la habitación en donde estaba Adora me dirigí con Glimmer pero segura dormida así que subí hasta así cama para despertarla diciendo que era algo urgente de esa manera se despertó de inmediato.

G: ¡¿Que sucede Bow?! ¿Algo le pasó a adora? Dijo algo exaltada pues se despertó de golpe.

Necesitamos ir por entrapta para que le retire el chip, cuando fui a llevarle los alimentos la encontramos con un objeto puntiagudo y algo filoso ella s intentaba quitar el chip, pero eso no es lo peor cuando catra me dijo que fuera por entrapta la voltee a ver y pude apreciar como sus ojos cambian de ser normales a ponerse rojos de nuevo pero al instante cambiaban, ella estaba perdiendo el control ante el chip, al oir eso glimmer no tardó en teletransportarnos a dónde estaba Entrapta, la agarró sin decir nada y nos teletransporto a dónde estaba Adora.

G: Adora aquí está entrapta... En eso vinos que adora estaba dormida a lado catra mientras está le sobaba la espalda.

C: creo que deberían aprovechar de que está dormida susurro mientras se alejaba de adora para colocarla totalmente boca abajo.

Entrapta saco unas herramientas que tenía en un bolsillo para comenzar a quitarle el chip, al abrirlo pudo observar como estaba casi conectado a su sistema nervioso.

E: Esto será complicado pero lo puedo quitar dijo con un todo serio.

Cuando quitó el primer cable adora se despierto de golpe.

A: ¡Auch!, ¿Que fue eso?.

E: Lo siento dijo con un tono preocupado.

Tranquila adora, entrapta te está quitando el chip así que quedate lo más tranquila posible, después de un rato entrapta había logrado retirar el chip por completó, cuando termino lo primero que hizo adora fue tocarse el cuello haciendo una expresión de alivio.

Bien adora ahora sí puedes descansar dije con un tono alegre pero adora no tardó nada en volverse a recostar y quedarse dormida, vaya en realidad está agotada dije pero en eso me interrumpió catra.

C: Eso dije yo mientras de le formaba una sonrisa al ver a Adora.

Todos salimos de la habitación dejando a Adora sola.  
____________________________________

Glimmer POV.

Pasaron unas horas después de que le habían quitado el chip a Adora así que decidí llevarle comida, cuando llegue a la habitación donde estaba Adora la vi enterando.

¡Adora! No puedes están entrando ahorita menos con el suero puesto apunta a su. Brazo y tenía sangre en el.

A: Oh con que esa cosa era suero, se levantó de inmediato y solo me dijo con un tono bajo de voz, esperó que después de que me recupere cumplan mi Sentencia por traición a la rebelión.

Ella no lo había olvidado, no estaba dispuesta a seguir con el juicio después de que nos ayudó a defender el castillo y en eso lord Hordak se la llevará pensé mientras la veía algo preocupada.

No Adora, no cumpliremos la sentencia, tu eres la que ayudo a detener el ataque a luna brillante aunque lord Hordak solo te buscaba a ti, trataste de protegernos después de todo así que no cumpliremos esa Sentencia, en eso adora me ve con algo de tristeza en su rostro.

A: No es posible que me perdonen así de rápido, en fin de cuentas yo fui la que provocó que varios reinos cayeran dijo con un tono triste mientras le empezaban a salir las lágrimas.

Bien cambiando de tema, dije con un tono nervioso, ¿Sabes algún plan de Hordak?.

A:En realidad no, no recuerdo nada después de que Hordak me pusiera el chip...

Oh, bueno creo que es hora de que me vaya ahí te dejo esa comida por si tienes hambre, salí de la habitación pero no cerré del todo la puerta para ver si Adora comenzaba a comer, no tardó nada en agarrar la charola al momento que dio el primer bocado de su comida pude apreciar a través de la puerta como sus ojos brillaban y comenzó a comer más rápido, estaba claro que extrañaba la comida de aquí así que me fui a mi habitación para darme un baño.  
__________________________________

Catra POV.

Ya era de noche pero esa noche sentía la necesidad de ver cómo estaba Adora así que me escabulli a dónde estaba y la encontré totalmente dormida y eso me tranquilizó un poco pero de un momento a otro se empezó a mover y levanto los puños, al parecer tenía una pesadilla pero mi tranquilidad de fue por completo al ver cómo estás marcas en sus brazos volvían a aparecer y de un momento a otro adora aún dormida llevó sus manos al pecho dando unos pequeños quejidos, al fin pude entender lo que era, el efecto secundario del líquido que me preocupaba la estaba afectando, tenía que pregúntale a entrapta como neutralizar ese efecto cuando vi que más marcas desaparecieron me retire a la habitación de Adora para irme a dormír.  
___________________________________

Lord Hordak.

Todo va conforme al plan... Aunque el que hayan destruido lo que llevábamos del portal y se hayan llevado a Entrapta aún el resto de mi plan sigue en pie, muy pronto luna brillante caerá en su totalidad.  
____________________________________

Adora POV.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que me quitaron el chip pero aún me sentía algo extraña... Cómo si Hordak intentará comunicarse conmigo de nuevo... Pero en fin, eso no le tenía que intimidar ni en lo más mínimo.

C:Hey Adora que bueno que ya despertaste, me dijo mientras me daba un pequeño beso en la frente, Te veo un poco diferente ¿Todo está bien?.

Si, si todo está bien, solo que siento que Hordak se intentará comunicar a través de mi nuevamente pero no entiendo como... 

C:Hey no te preocupes, se que pronto pasará y sea lo que sea te apoyaré en lo sé sea.

Gracias, me acerque a ella recortando nuestras distancias para darle un beso tierno en los labios.

C:¡Ven vamos! Agarro mi mano y me llevo corriendo por los pasillos del castillo.

Espera, ¿A dónde vamos?

C:Tu solo sígueme ok

Salimos del castillo para dirigirnos a una parte de los bosques susurrantes.

Catra debemos volver.

C: Ya casi llegamos no te preocupes, ahora solo cierra tus ojos y no los abras hasta que te diga.

Dudé un poco pero hice lo que me pidió la felina, sentí como me jalo de la mano y me sentó en un lugar cada vez me ponía más nerviosa hasta que me pidió que abriera los ojos.

C: ¿Y que te parece? Dijo plasmando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Catra... ¿Tú hiciste esto?

C: Si... Es que te veía muy estresada los últimos días y pues decidí hacerte está sorpresa.

Vaya... Esto es hermoso, ¿acaso esto es una cita?.

Antes de que contestara Bow llegó con un traje puesto y con una servilleta de tela en el brazo.

B: ¿Que se les ofrece para ordenar? Dijo con un tono elegante pero intentando contener la risa.

Efectivamente esto era una cita, solo me voltee a ver a Catra y ella señaló un pedazo de papel que estaba sobre un tronco simulando una mesa el cual solo tenía un "platillo" escrito.

Hmmm pues me gustaría pedir el platillo sorpresa porfavor.

B:De acuerdo en un momento se lo traigo, ¡GLIMMER UN PLATILLO SORPRESA PORFAVOR!, En ese momento catra le lanzó una mirada asesina haciendo que se pusiera nervioso, Mejor voy yo por el dijo con una risa nerviosa.

G:¿En serio tenías que gritar?, Recuerda que estamos haciendo esto por Catra y Adora.

B: Si lo se pero no pude contenerme dijo mientras soltaba unas pequeñas risas, es que esto es tan dulce.

En ese momento catra y yo no los quedamos viendo por qué los escuchábamos a la perfección así que para cambiar el tema catra llamo mi atención.

C: Y bien, ¿Que es lo que crees que esté pasando para que lord Hordak intente comunicar de nuevo?.

No lo se, pero normalmente veo en mis sueños, cada vez que hace aparición en este me dice que regrese a la luz y acabe con la rebelión junto a su lado...

C: Ya veo pero mira, el no está aquí y cualquier cosa que intente hacer lo detendremos juntas,¿ok?.

Ok, tome sus manos para ponerlas en el tronco y poderlas acariciar lentamente.

B: Aquí está su platillo señoritas.

Llegó junto con Glimmer sosteniendo una gran charola de comida, traía de toda comida que me encantaba al igual que postes y bebidas.

Wow eso es demasiado.

C: ¿Tu crees? Dijo soltando una pequeña risita.

Si, no creo que podríamos acabarnos esto entre las dos.

C: ¿Qué?, En ese caso habrá más para mí si no te pones las pilas.

Espera, ¿Acaso tu me estás desafiando? Dije con un tono desafiante.

C: No lo sé, tal vez no.

En el momento que menos se lo esperaba comenzé a dar bocados grandes a la comida, Pues intenta vencerme exclamé mientras seguía comiendo.

(Al cabo de unos minutos).

JÁ! te gane.

C: Claro que no lo hiciste princesa, en eso saco de saco un pedazo de pan que había en una servilleta y se lo comió.

¡¿QUÉ?!, eso es trampa tú lo escondiste.

C: Vamos, acepta que perdiste limpiamente.

Primero tu acepta que hiciste trampa dije mientras la veía tiernamente a los ojos.

B: Bien aquí les traigo más agua y algo de mentas por si necesitan.

¿Que para que las mentas? No entendía el punto de estás pero bueno, agarré una y me la comí para después dar un trago de agua. En ese momento pude sentir como se recorría un pequeño camino helado al pasar el agua, catra solo me veía mientras se reía por mi reacción.

C: Eres una idiota como se te ocurre hacer eso.

En mi defensa... No sabía que sucedía eso dije con un tono nervioso.

C: Osea llevas mucho más tiempo aquí en luna brillante que yo y no sabías que sucedía eso. Dijo con un tono curioso.

Bueno cambiando de tema que te parece si nos vamos a costar un rato para ver el cielo así que jale a Catra sin que se pudiera quejar y la lleve a las afueras de los bosques susurrantes para apreciar perfectamente el cielo, voltee a ver a Catra pude apreciar como me miraba fijamente.

C: Cada día eres más hermosa dijo recortando nuestras distancias para darme un beso apasionado.

Glimmer aparece de la nada y eso provocó que nos separamos de inmediato del beso por el susto que nos dió.

G: Lamentó por interrumpir el hermoso momento peor los hordianos están atacando a un pueblo y necesitamos su ayuda, no tardó ni 5 segundos en agarrarnos mientras seguimos acostadas y teletransportarnos.

Cuando llegamos caímos acostadas ya que cuando la teletransporto no tuvimos la oportunidad de levantarnos.

C: Que te pasa chispitas nos hubieras dado la oportunidad de pararnos por al menos.

G: Lo lamentó pero no había tiempo.

Bueno ya que, en eso me levanté junto con catra y nos separamos para poder pelear contra los horidanos.

Me transforme ven Shera para combatir contra los hordianos un tanque me disparó cuando estaba distraída, ¿En algún maldito momento dejarían de tratar de matarme o capturarme? Dije mientras daba un leve gruñido por el dolor, cuando me doy la vuelta puedo ver a Lonnie sobre este.

L: No lo creo Adora, les Hordak te está buscando así que te llevaremos con el.

Dile a Hordak que hoy no será el día en ese momento comencé a atacarlos pero no contaba que traían redes eléctricas.

Me aventaron una dejándome atrapada, maldición exclamé mientras intentaba agarrar mi espada.

C: ¡Sueltenla ahora mismo! Llegaron todas las princesas rápidamente a liberarme y poder combatir contra ellos.

Realmente esto era una estupidez, en cada batalla me intentaban matar o capturar dije mientras las princesas iban a ver si estaba bien, realmente ya estaba harta de todo esto, todo es mi culpa, si no hubiera buscado la espada no me habría metido en este lío de ser una traicionera de la Horda y así no intentarian hacerme la vida imposible.

C: Tranquila Adora no es tu culpa, juntas le pondremos fin a todo esto.

Me sentía un poco mal emocionalmente pero al oir esas palabras de catra me tranquilice un poco y nos fuimos directo a luna brillante, cuando llegamos yo me fui directo a dormir por qué me sentía muy agotada.  
___________________________________  
Catra POV.

Tengo que seguir intentando para que Adora deje esos pensamientos de que todo es su culpa en cuanto no lo es... Necesito ayudarla... Le digo que todo está bien en cuanto no lo esta... No se que hacer solo quiero verla completamente feliz y despreocupada...

Me dirijo a la habitación de Adora para dormir junto a ella pero cuando llegó la figura de Shadow weaber aparece, había utilizado una clase de magia para llegar hasta aquí y se posicionó en frente de adora viéndola fijamente.

S: Es hora...

¡Aléjate de ella! En ese momento Shadow weaber agarra un mechón de su cabello haciendo que adora de para de inmediato con la espada sostenida.

S: Adora... Dijo con pocas fuerza para después caer al suelo.

A: ¿Shadow weaber? En eso me volteaba ver, llama a Glimmer porfavor catra.

Al instante que Adora me dio la orden pero cuando iba a salir la princesa ya se había teletransportado en la habitación.

G: Escuché los gritos que sucede dijo mientras bostezaba en eso voltea al suelo y se quedó impactada por un momento para después desaparecer y reaparecer con su madre a un lado.

A: Glimmer que te sucede... Llamaré a castapella de inmediato.

Se llevaron a Shadow weaber a la "Prisión" 

Adora... ¿Te sientes bien?.

A: Si solo que pregunto del que hace shadow weaber aquí

Pues probablemente a hacernos la vida imposible de nuevo pero no te preocupes por eso, ya la llevaron a la "Prisión" y cuando despierte le harán un interrogatorio.

A:Si, tienes razón dijo mientras me volteaba a ver con una gran sonrisa.  
___________________________________

Adora POV.

Necesitaba hablar con ella, por alguna razón vino hasta acá y necesitaba saber porqué.

A:Bien ustedes no pueden entrar, evitaremos correr el riesgo que les haga algo.

Pero su majestad, conozco a Shadow weaber, conozco sus trucos, necesito estar durante el interrogario soy la única que puede...

A:Shadow weaber es peligrosa, no la dejaré serca de ti de ninguno de ustedes así que elejense de la habitación (entra a la habitación junto con castapella).

Intente escabullirme varias veces pero todas esas veces glimmer me lograba detener y me terminaba regresando a su habitación.  
G: No puedes hacer eso adora ella es horidana, significa que es mala y las personas malas no cambian.

C:Perdona yo fui la que desertó de la horda para salvar a Adora y ahora estoy con ustedes.

Yo también era hordiana y cambie, necesito ir con ella pudo ir a cualquier lado pero vino hasta acá y necesito saber el porque.

C: cualquier cosa que quieras hacer sabes que cuentas con mi apoyó.

G: Está bien debemos intentar entrar de alguna manera sin que se de cuenta, ¿Bow crees que las puedas distraer?.

B: Será muy sencillo así que si, dejenmelo a mi.

Bien, muchas gracias amigos.

En ese momento glimmer nos teletransporto cerca de la habitación, ahí estaba castapella voy la reina discutiendo.

Castapella: ¿Crees que debamos...?

A:De ninguna manera dejaré que se le acerque a Adora.

En ese momento le dimos la señal a bow para que fuera a distraerlas y cuando tenía su atención glimmer nos teletransporto a las tres dentro de la habitación.

S: Adora, que gusto que estés aquí mi niña.

Shadow weaber solo estoy aquí para saber por qué viniste hasta acá.

S: fácil mi niña es por qué te extraño demasiado.

C:No tienes otra cosa mejor que decir verdad (dijo mientras volteaba los ojos).

S:Tan impertinente como siempre, no es de sorprenderse.

G: ¡Más le vale que se calle o si no! En ese momento le di una mirada a Glimmer para que parara y ella me hizo caso algo molesta.

Shadow weaber seamos rápidos, dinos la verdad del que haces aquí.

Que no es obvio, escape de Hordak y pague el precio por ello, en ese momento pude ver cómo comenzaba a tocer y agonizar en el suelo.

¿Acaso estás muriendo? Pregunte algo asustada, no podía verla en ese estado volteé a ver a Catra y ella también se notaba un poco preocupada pero lo trataba de disimular.

G: ¿Crees que puedas sanarla? Dijo con un tono nervioso.

N-no lo se, jamás he sanado a nadie con la espada.

S: Veo que aún no sabes usar tus poderes, permíteme ayudarte, anteriormente fui maestra de hechicería en mystacor solo tienes que confiar en mí.

Agh, bien solo si tú también confía en mí, confía en que no soy estúpida y se lo que pretendes con tus juegos mentales y por primera vez en tu vida deja de mentir, ella asintió con la cabeza así que me adentre a la celda mágica en donde estaba para arrodillarme y poner mi espada en medio.

S:Tienes miedo, miedo a que tú poder sea un espiral sin control, no te dejes llevar por esos pensamientos y tranquilizante, usa esa energía positiva para lograr el cometido.

En eso empezó a brillar todo y pude concentrar la magia para sanarla haciendo que pierda la transformación de inmediato y caiga de una vez que salí de esa celda mágica.

C: ¿Adora estás bien? Dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

Si, si estoy bien muchas gracias, de acuerdo Shadow weaber ahora dinos que planean los hordianos.

S: Lord Hordak planea llamar a Hordiano Primero pero como las princesas rompieron el portal y se llevaron a entrapta tardará más tiempo pero en ese pequeño tiempo quiere terminar de conquistar Etheria, tiene mucha más tecnología que antes gracias a las investigaciones que dejo entrapta atrás.

C: Lo único que he visto es que atacan pueblos y después se intentan llevar a Adora que es lo que planea hacer de nuevo con ella...

S: La quiere utilizar para abrir el portal debido a que su espada es la tecnología de los primeros más fuerte que existe.

A: ¡¿QUE ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?! entro de inmediato al escuchar varios ruidos.

B:Perdonen, lo intente.

S: Bueno para terminar, si lord Hordak logra volverte a capturar y está vez utilizarte para abrir el portal será el fin de todo Etheria Adora.

C:¿Que es lo que te hace creer que con la tecnología de la espada de adora logré abrir un portal? Eso suena ridículo.

S:Lord Hordak ya lo había logrado antes, por ende una niña cruso el portal, esa niña eras tú Adora.

¿Yo? Pero no tiene sentido...

G:Portales a otros mundos eso es ridículo.

S: Se cómo suena eso pero en Etheria no tenemos el concepto de los portales pero si lord hordak no consigue capturar a adora será el fin de etheria de un modo u otro así que porfavor adora tienes que evitar que eso suceda aunque te cueste tu propia vida...

C:¿Crees que le dejaremos todo ese peso a Adora? Estás loca.

En mi mente solo rodaba la pregunta de si venía de otro mundo, ¿Quienes eran mis padres?, ¿Por qué lord Hordak me llevo a través de ese portal?, Si no lo detengo a tiempo podríamos perder la guerra si llega a conquistar todos los reinos.

Así que salí corriendo de la habitación lo más rápido posible para dirigirme a la mía y relajarme un rato después de esos pensamientos que rodaban por mi cabeza, empecé a entrar en pánico tanto así que el dolor de pecho de hacia cada vez más fuerte.

C: Adora, te encuentras bien dijo mientras entraba sigilosamente a la habitación, hey eso no sucederá hasta el momento hemos contra restado todos los ataques de los hordianos, son nulas las posibilidades de que llegue a hacer nuevamente va los reinos y ni se diga de luna brillante al menos que...

¡AL MENOS QUE SE ENTERE QUE SHADOW WEABER ESCAPÓ! Si de da cuenta vendrá lo más rápido posible para evitar que información fundamental sea dicha... Se lo que tengo que hacer catra al final de cuentas es mi destino...

C:NO, NO LO ES dijo con un tono enojado, estoy realmente cansada de que te quieras sacrificar cada 5 segundos, así que porfavor Adora está vez piensa en ti, todos te apoyaremos para que tengas una vida feliz y como tú quieras pero no debes seguir ese destino que te lleve a la muerte de todas las maneras posibles... Yo solo te quiero siempre a mi lado mientras decía esas últimas palabras se acercó a mi para darme un tierno abrazo mientras se aferraba cada vez más.

Esta bien... Yo también siempre te quiero a mi lado termine dándole un beso en la frente haciendo que ronroneara un poco y nos recostaramos nuevamente en la cama para dormir.  
_________________________________  
Hordak POV.

Aunque no la hayan traído de vuelta seguiremos con el plan original, preparen las máquinas lo más pronto posible, el día de mañana iremos a atacar luna brillante, Shadow weaber escapó por lo que debemos acabar con ella antes de que de información fundamental y de una vez por todas acabar con su gran princesa que llegó a salvar la rebelión


	7. El fin

(Narrador)

A:¡CATRA! Tienes que salir para darte un baño, te prometo que si sales y te das un baño hago lo que quieras.

En eso catra salió y brinco sobre adora haciéndola caer mientras la veía a los ojos con algo de diversión.

C:Está bien, solo si cumples lo que yo quiera mientras decía eso le hizo una mirada pícara.

A:Todo menos eso, hace una semana fue la última vez que lo hicimos y me terminaste rasguñando toda la espalda al final, así que no.

C: Está bien, así que buena suerte en atraparme. Dijo mientras salía corriendo.

A:Está vez no catra dijo con algunas risas mientras transformó su espada en un látigo y la atrapó.

C:Agh está bien, tomaré ese asqueroso baño, pero recuerda que la próxima vez no lo lograrás.

En eso Adora llevo a Catra a si habitación dejándole cambio de ropa sobre la cama para posteriormente encerrarla para que tuviera su privacidad.  
____________________________________

Adora POV

Cuando salí de la habitación no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho Shadow Weaber, tenía que detener a Hordak cueste lo que cueste, sin importar lo que me suceda a mi, seguí avanzando hasta llegar con Glimmer quien estaba junto a bow revisando si no había reporte de ataques hordianos.

G: Que bien que estés aquí Adora, estábamos revisando si no habían ataques hordianos pero aún así no debemos bajar la guardia.

B:Glimmer tiene razón debemos tener más cuidado después de lo que nos dijo Shadow Weaber así que por el momento nos quedaremos aquí con el triple de defensa y esperar alguna señal de un ataque Hordiano.

No me parecía del todo bien el plan pero si era lo mejor para evitar que el plan de Hordak se cumpliera estaba de acuerdo así que solo les dije que estaba bien y me salí de la habitación para dirigirme nuevamente con catra pero primero detenerme por unos cuantos bocadillos a la cocina de Luna Brillante, cuando ya iba con los bocadillos a mi habitación me encontré a Catra jugando con un peluche de She-Ra por lo que su acto me dio una sensación de ternura.

C: ¡ADORA!, no pensé que regresaras tan pronto... En seguida aventó el peluche a un rincón de la habitación mientras se le notaba un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

No te preocupes por eso catra, no le diré a nadie, en fin, cambiando de tema, te traje unos bocadillos, deje la charola en la mesa que tenía a lado de mi cama dónde suelo poner mi espada.

C: Oye Adora... ¿En verdad me amas?, Después de todo lo que te he hecho... Te trate de matar una infinidad de veces cuando me abandonaste... Te obligue a atacar a los reinos de las princesas... Tu me perdonaste y yo... En ese momento la interrumpí en seguida.

Catra... Apesar de las cosas malas que llegaste a hacer no me sentía capaz de odiarte, simplemente estabas confundida y claramente te amo, siempre lo he hecho, toda persona merece una segunda oportunidad sea buena o mala a pesar de su pasado.

En ese momento catra solo se acercó más a mí y se acurrucó en mi pecho, así que lo primero que hice fue recostarme en la cama y poder acomodar a Catra, más tarde en acomodarla en lo que ella se había quedado dormida así que yo también me quedé dormida mientras la abrazaba.  
__________________________________

Hordak POV.

Con estas mejoras al cañón seré capaz de matar a She-Ra cuando menos de lo esperé, trataré de desviarla para que combata de nuevo conmigo, está noche será tu fin...  
_________________________________

Glimmer POV.

Necesitaba hablar con Adora sobre si llegaran a atacar luna brillante de nuevo, pero cuando llegue a su habitación y toque la puerta no había contestado así que abrí la puerta con cuidado para poder entrar pero cuando entro la encuentro dormida con Catra así que salí despacio sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertarlas.

B: ¿Que está pasando ahí adentro? Dijo mientras apareció de la nada por lo cual hizo que me asustara.

Agh, Bow no me asustes así u mucho menos ahorita, adora y catra están dormidas, las despertaría pero últimamente no han descansado bien, si no despiertan en media hora para comer me veré obligada a despertarlas y aprovechar para poder hablar con adora.

Paso la media hora así que volví a ir a la habitación de Adora para despertarlas,. Pero adora ya estaba despierta solo que Catra no la dejaba levantase, ella estaba realmente aferrada a Adora.

A: (susurrando) ¿Que paso Glimmer?,¿Se te ofrece algo?.

Ah si solo venía a despertarlas para comer y poder hablar algo contigo...

A: (susurrando) Ah si, solo espera un poco, por que catra realmente se me aferró y si hago un esfuerzo por levantarme me va a rasgar un poco la espalda ya que encajo sus garras inconcientemente, siento que fue por un mal suelo pero no importa.

Me teletransporte hacia la rubia para ayudarle a quitar las garras de catra de si espalda pero al momento de mover su mano catra de despertó con un pequeño gruñido.

C: Que estás haciendo brillitos, dijo con un tono molestó.

Oh yo solo estaba ayudando a Adora ya que necesito hablar con ella y aprovechar para que vayan a comer.

A:De acuerdo, ahora vamos, en eso adora se levantó y empezó a jalar los brazos de catra para que está también levantará solo que la felina solo respondía con quejidos.  
__________________________________

Adora POV.

Vamos catra, tienes que levantarte, tenemos que ir a comer algo.

C:Agh está bien, en eso catra me suelta los brazos haciendo que me caiga de espaldas y ella se levanta.

¿Era necesario hacer eso?.

C:Nop no lo era pero fue divertido. Me dejó mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

Ajá, así que quieres algo divertido, así que cuando me levanté en sn totalidad di un pequeño brinco para tierra a Catra pero esta lo esquivo.

C:Buena suerte en ello soltó unas pequeñas risas para después saliendo corriendo de la habitación.

No de nuevo, parecíamos niñas chiquitas haciendo eso pero era divertido, comenzé a perseguir a Catra por los pasillos hasta llegar al comedor, en ese momento seguíamos en una persecución solo que Catra estaba al lado contrario del comedor del que yo estaba.

G:¡Dejen de jugar y siéntense ya!.

C:Bien brillitos dijo en un tono molestó para posteriormente sentarse.

En eso trajeron la comida y todos comenzamos a comer, asi que cuando todos terminamos decidí preguntarle a Glimmer de que es lo que quería hablar conmigo.

G:Ven conmigo me llevo hasta la la zona de reuniones de Guerra. Pues este es el problema, algunos espías hordianos se han avisado cerca de Luna Brillante, eso me indica que si próximo ataqué sería aquí, así que ideamos un plan de ataque si eso llega a suceder.

Espera, ¿el ataque probablemente será aquí en luna brillante?, En ese momento empecé a dudar frío ya que recordé exactamente el último momento en el que Hordak me puso el chip.

G:Las princesas saldremos a atacar primero, si lord hordak nos toma la delantera saldrás junto con swift wind a atacar desde el cielo ya que no queremos que tengas una pelea con Hordak por si llega a pasar lo peor...

Espera otra vez, me estás diciendo que todos mis ataques van a ser aéreos para no tener una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con Hordak...

G: Así es, es que después de la última vez tenemos miedo de perderte... Pero bueno ese es el plan, entrapta fabricó unas cuantas armas como cañones y otras cosas más que podamos usar en batalla, será el momento perfecto de usarlos, bueno es todo lo que te quería decir así que te llevaré con Catra.

No me dio tiempo de volver a hablar ya que de un momento a otro ya estábamos con Catra.

G:Bueno ahí se ven dijo mientras volvía a desaperecer de inmediato, era claro que sabía que no me gustaba su plan.

C:¿Y que fue lo que te dijo? Dijo mientras de sentaba a lado mío y comenzaba a jugar con mi cabello.

Un plan de Ataque ya que probablemente el Ataque de los horidanos sea en luna brillante, planea que yo no combata cuerpo a cuerpo si no en el aire junto a swift wind.

C:Me parece bien, así no corres el riesgo de que algo malo te pase...

¡¿Y ustedes?! Que tal si los están atacando y no puedo interferir correctamente en ese ataque para que no los lastimen.

C: Recuerda lo que dijo Shadow, Hordak si tiene la oportunidad te matará y está vez en serio, así que porfavor cumple ese plan para mantenerte a salvo.

Me quería negar pero en eso veo a Catra quien mientras jugaba con mi cabello se le empezaban a salir las lágrimas, era claro que no quería que pasara nada... Esta bien, cumpliré ese plan, pero solo será para que no te preocupes por mí.

C:¡¿Qué yo no me preocupo por ti?! Eres una idiota... 

Sabía que odiaba que le dijera eso así que me empecé a reír un poco ante si comentario.

Pasaron las horas y entrapta había llegado junto con Scorpia a dejar las armas y empezando a instalarlas al rededor del castillo de una manera que no se pudieran ver a plena vista.

Cada vez me ponía más nerviosa al pasar el tiempo y por lo tanto sentía que pasaba cada vez más lento, así que aproveche y entrene lo más que pude aún cuando mis amigos me decían que me relajara y descansará, decidí tomar su consejo ya que a la hora de la pelea iba a estar muy agotada y no tendría mucho aguante.

C: Hey adora, brinco hacia mi tirandome al suelo, Que te parece si vamos por algo de comer antes de ir a dormir, parecía que tenía hambre ya que cuando dijo esas palabras sus ojos brillaron más de lo normal.

Vamos por algo de comer, dije con un tono divertido por lo que la felina sonrió y me dejó levantarme.

Fuimos a la cocina de Luna brillante y agarramos nuestros postres favoritos y los llevamos a mi habitación, catra se veía muy feliz, estaba claro que le encantaba ir a robar comida en la noche antes de dormir, conversamos un rato mientras comíamos, yo realmente ya estaba agotada por lo que una vez que termine de comer me acosté para de inmediato quedarme dormida, lo único que sentí fue un beso por parte de la felina en mi frente para posteriormente acurrucarse a lado mío.

(4 am)

Las alarmas de ataque comenzaron a sonar... Los hordianos habían llegado, solo que por alguna razón comenzaron a atacar muy pocas máquinas, al cabo de 30 minutos comenzaron a llegar más y fue cuando decidieron salir todas las princesas... Incluida catra, me aseguraré en darle una armadura que le cubria todo el cuerpo para que no le hicieran demasiado daño.  
____________________________________

(Narrador).

Las princesas ya habían salido al ataqué para defender luna brillante todo seguia conforme al plan, solo era cuestión de esperar para que Shera saliera junto con swift wind.

La Reina angella se había dirigido a proteger la Piedra Lunar, las princesas seguían defendiendo lo mejor que podían, para su suerte todo sería sencillo sin que aún llegará lord Hordak.  
___________________________________

Adora POV.

No podía esperar a que Lord Hordak hiciera su aparición así que le pedí a swifty si podríamos ir a atacar de una vez, swifty no lo dudo debido a que aún se notaba algo nervioso.

Al salir empezamos a atacar los robots desde el aire, sabía que eso llamaría la atención de Lord Hordak así que de inmediato cuando lo vi aparecer pedí que activarán las armas de Entrapta, todo iba a nuestro favor.

Poco a poco iban cayendo más hordianos pero iban llegando más y más, cuando me distraje un momento para checar a mis compañeros en especial a Catra sentí un ligero ardor en mi brazo derecho haciéndome caer. Golpee el agua haciendo que me hundiera rápidamente, pero afortunadamente Mermista estaba ahí para sacarme lo más rápido de ahí.

M:¿Adora estás bien?- me decía mientras me llevaba hacia la orilla- una vez en la orilla comencé a toser un poco.

Sabía que ese plan apestaba, pero muchas gracias por preocuparte, estoy bien.

En ese momento que me levanté vi a Lord Hordak acercarse poco a poco así que reaccione rápidamente gritándole a Mermista- ¡MERMISTA, VETE YA!- en eso Lord Hordak comenzó a dispararnos con su cañón que tenía en el brazo pero en el momento que le grite a Mermista lord Hordak apuntó hacia ella así que rápidamente transforme mi espada en un escudo para protegerla- Mermista ve con las otras princesas porfavor, yo me encargo de el.

M: (Gruñido) está bien pero ten en cuenta que te estaremos vigilando.

LH: Que dulce de tu parte, queriendo salvar a tus amigos, pero debiste despedirte como es debido- en ese momento el corrió hacia mi tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar y me lanzó un golpe en el abdomen- Este será tu fin...

Si no me pudiste matar la vez pasada no creas que me confirmaré está vez, le lance una puñetazo sacandolo a volar.  
___________________________________

(Narrador).

Catra vio caer a Adora por lo que trato de ir lo más rápido hacia ella pero glimmer la detuvo ya que Mermista ya la había salvado, eso la calmó un poco así que siguio peleando contra los hordianos.

En cuanto Hordak y Adora seguían peleando.

A: No creas que lo lograrás Hordak, acabaré contigo y así le pondré fin a todo esto.

LH:Adora porfavor, ni siquiera eres buena protegiendote- en eso lord Hordak corre hacia ella para darle otro golpe pero este cuando estaba a punto de golpearla de nuevo en el abdomen burló a adora para patearla por la espalda haciéndola caer.

A:Si así quieres jugar dijo mientras se levantaba y transformó su espada en un lazo para atrapar a Hordak y jalarlo hacia ella, cuando lo tenía en frente lo desató para darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro y sacarlo a volar- ¿Por qué viniste sabiendo que Shadow weaber ya nos pudo haber contado todo tu plan?. 

LH:Para derrotarlos de una vez la agarró del cuello de su ropa para asotarla contra el suelo.

A:No te lo permitire dijo entre dientes al intentarse levantar, pero lord Hordak le piso el brazo derecho evitando que pudiera levantarse.

LH: Sabía que este día tarde o temprano llegaría, el día que ti te convertirás en Shera, desde la primera vez que te vi no te tome importancia pero algo tiempo después cambio todo, cuando eras bebé tenías momento en la que la magia de tu cuerpo explotaba y te volvías demasiado fuerte, era necesario que Shadow weaber te detuviera con sus poderes que le otorgaba la black garnet para detenerte o si no destruirias todo, solo era cuestión de mantenerte alejada del campo de batalla debido a que podrías encontrar las espada. 

A: Lo de otro mundo lo se, pero,¿Ataques de magia? Dijo mientras cada vez se ponía más nerviosa.

LH: Veo que Shadow weaber ya te contó que bienes de otro mundo, vienes de un planeta llamado Ethernia, el planeta origen de los Primeros debido a que ellos eran viajeros que llegaron a este planeta, pero en fin, fuera de todo eso, me di cuenta que si debí acabar contigo cuando eras bebé.

A:Debiste haberme matado cuando pudiste, por qué ahora seré yo la que te mate a ti - en eso adora toma el pie de Hordak para jalarlo y estrellarlo a él está ven en el suelo- Nunca más te dejare ganar este será tu final.

Porfavor Adora, no puedes matarme ni siquiera puedes proteger a la gente que amas- en ese momento Lord Hordak presiona un del cañón se tenía en el brazo y todas los robots apuntaron a la torre de la piedra lunar haciéndola caer.

En ese momento adora corrió a toda velocidad gritándole a frosta y a perfuma usar sus poderes para evitar que cayera.

En lo que frosta y perdona enviaban que cayera la torre Adora estaba cubriendo sus espaldas.

C:Hey Adora, veo que ya terminaste de jugar con Hordak - dijo con un tono juguetón mientras me ayudaba a detener a los hordianos a mi lado- me alegra wey estés bien.

Una vez cuando frosta y perfuma se aseguraron que la torre ya no caia siguieron defendiendo.

Cuando menos se lo esperaron unos cadetes llegaron atrás de catra listos para atraparla con unos lazos eléctricos, adora se percató de ello por lo que la empujó de inmediato, así la atraparon a ella con los lados eléctricos.

C:¡ADORA! Corrió a gran velocidad para acabar con los 5 hordianos que la tenían atada así liberandola.

Todos las princesas parecían cansadas, llevaban casi dos horas contra restando el ataqué, pero cada vez parecía que llegaban más y más hordianos.

An: Swifr Wind ve por Adora, necesitamos su ayuda para recuperar la fuerza de las princesas.

Swift Wind hizo lo que la reina le solicito, fue con Adora para llevarla a la torre de la piedra lunar.

Cuando vio a Adora se sorprendió un poco debido a que ya estaba llena de heridas las cuales ya habían sanado la mayoría por no ser de gravedad pero de le había marcado la sangre, así que rápidamente reaccionó y le dijo lo que tenía en mente desde un inicio.

An: Adora necesitamos que uses tus poderes de Shera para recuperar la fuerza de las princesas.

Adora al escuchar solo concentró su poder y levanto su espada y la levantó si espada devolviéndole fuerza a las princesas, haciendo que brillarán y se recuperarán de sus heridas, después de hacer eso swift wind la volvió a bajar para seguir peleando junto a Catra.

Había pasado un buen rato desde que Adora había dejado atrás la pelea de Hordak asi que cuando decidió volver a pelear con el para matarlo de una vez por todas este se había adelantado.

LH: Adora- la llamo mientras iba caminando lentamente hacia ella, se veía como adora tenía un poco de miedo así que volvió a convertir su espada en un escudo y se puso en frente de catra.

Catra noto el acto de la rubia por los que solo le dirigió una mirada así que adora vio de reojo poniéndole el brazo en frente del pecho para que no atacara.

LH: Oh ya veo, quiere proteger a esa insignificante felina, en ese caso me llevaré de pájaros de un tiró, al fin las dos traidoras pagarán su sentencia, se avalanzo rápidamente hacia adora con un cuchillo y le logro impactar al costado de su estómago, adora hizo todo lo posible para decirle algo a Catra con algo de dificultad.

A:Catra... porfavor ve con Glimmer y bow para que los ayudes- en ese momento catra hace caso a la indicación de la Rubia con algo de trabajo por qué no la quería dejar sola empezando a irse lentamente.

Las princesas se percataron de lo que estaba sucediendo cuando vieron a Hordak en frente de Adora con el cuchillo clavado y a Catra saliendo de ahí lentamente desviaron su mirada hacía ellas con preocupación.

Lord Hordak vio la intención de la rubia así que no tardó en abrir si gran bocota al ver a Catra retirarse lentamente.

LH: Veamos que tan bueno es mi nuevo cañón con las mejoras que le he hecho- aventó a Adora para apuntar directamente a Catra, por lo que se levantó de inmediato empujándola y recibiendo el ataque, el rayo que lanzó el cañón de Hordak fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para atravesarla, sacándola volando haciéndola caer de inmediato.

En eso todas las princesas volvieron a dirigir su mirada a Adora y vieron lo que había sucedido

Todas:¡ADORA!- corrieron rápidamente hacia ella y de igual manera catra se levantó lo más rápido posible para ayudarla a levantar.

Cuando adora de logró sentar lo primero que hizo fue agarrarse la herida y escupir un poco de sangre para posteriormente gritar de dolor, estaba perdiendo su transformación de Shera, pero de mantuvo firme en esta ya que si perdía la transformación podía morir.

C:¡IDIOTA!, ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?! dijo aterrada mientras volvía a ayudarla a levantar.

A:¡TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS!, ¡GLIMMER LLÉVATELA AHORA!-las princesas ya estaban ahí así que glimmer fue rápidamente por Catra y la teletransporto lejos junto a las de más princesas.

Adora cuando ya estaba totalmente de pie lo primero que hizo fue agarrarse la herida para evitar un golpe ahí mientras retrosedia un poco sin quitarle la mirada a Hordak.

Las princesas al teletransportarse rápido a un lugar seguro trataron de calmar a Catra pero era en vano así que rápidamente le propusieron un plan para ayudar a Adora.

C: no podía parar de gritarles del por qué me sacaron de ahí adora estaba herida y la dejamos sola con Hordak la mataría, pero las princesas me sacaron de mis pensamientos rápidamente al decir que tenían un plan.

Tenían planeado distraer a Hordak entre Mermista y perfuma para después las demás atacarlo, era el peor plan que había escuchado ya que era súper improvisado y muy arriesgado, pero no teníamos mucho tiempo así que glimmer nos teletransporto en puntos claves donde Hordak no nos pudiera ver.

En cuanto Adora poco a poco si vista se nublaba más y más, cada vez perdía más el equilibrio pero no de rendía.

A: A pesar de mi estado haré lo posible para acabar contigo aunque en eso me cueste la vida.

LH: Tu sigues creyendo que me ganarás, porfavor, estás muy débil, poco a poco tu vista se nublara por completó, te quedarás sin ninguna clase de fuerza, te costará respirar pero para acabar de una vez por todas contigo me gustaría que tus queridos amigos vean esto, así que porfavor salgan ya de su escondite, su plan de emboscarme no funcionará, en eso disparó lo más cercano hacia donde estaban las princesas, salgan de una vez si no quieren morir.

Glimmer entro en pánico y nos teletransporto a todas afuera del escondite, así podíamos observar perfectamente a Hordak y a Adora, la cual se le veía más débil cada vez y seguía perdiendo más sangre.

LH: perfecto ahora sí podrán presenciar la muerte de si querida amiga.

En ese momento Lord Hordak corrió hacia Adora para lanzarla pero está logro bloquearlo a duras penas con su escudo y así continuaron por un pequeño rato, hasta que adora ya no podía soportar el impacto aún teniendo el escudo, cuando Hordak vio ese pequeño momento de debilidad aprovecho para lograr darle un golpe haciendo que se soltara la herida y así aprovecharse y dale un codazo en esta, provocando que se hiciera un poco más grande y saliera más sangré.

Adora cayó al suelo, ya no se sentía con fuerzas para poder levantarse así que Hordak aprovecho eso para volver a correr hacia ella, brincar y caer sobre su abdomen, de esa manera Adora había vuelto a gritar de una manera que a todos los presentes pudieran sentir su dolor.

LH: Eres débil Adora, igual que el resto de tu gente por eso mereces morir- se levantó para empezar a pisarle la herida sin piedad.

C: YA DEJALA EN PAZ- corrió hacia Hordak dispuesta a atacarlo pero este solo disparó hacia el suelo haciendo que nos separamos más de ellos.

Las princesas no podían hacer nada, ya que sabían que si hacían algo le iría peor a Adora quien seguía gritando mientras Hordak le pisaba la herida.

M: No nos podemos quedar así, ya no aguanto ver eso - con su poder junto con el de frosta atacaron a Hordak sacándolo a volar, pero como era de esperarse le fue peor a Adora.

A: No debieron hacerlo...- al momento que terminó la frase, Lord Hordak le había vuelto a disparar con su cañón, pero está vez a la fuerza de uno normal haciendo que Adora cayera del lugar en donde están peleando.

G:Catra ve por ella y asegúrate de que esté bien nosotras nos encargamos.

Catra fue hacia Adora pero cuando la encontró vino a su mente ese recuerdo cuando Hordak la controlaba con el chip haciendo que cayera de lo más alto de la zona del terror...

C:¿Adora?- adora le costaba cada vez más respirar mientras hacia una mueca de dolor.

A:No me rendiré, tengo que acabar con el... Se intentó levantar apoyándose en su espada, pero su intento fue en vano, catra la ayudo a levantase pero no la quería dejar volver a la batalla.

C:Mírame adora, estás herida porfavor déjanos eso a nosotras.

Adora gruño pero en eso vio a bow caer así que se olvidó de su dolor y trato de llegar a el para atraparlo haciendo que bow cayera sobre ella para amortiguar la caída de su amigo.

B: el es muy fuerte... 

Adora al escuchar las palabras de su amigo rápidamente se levantó haciendo una mueca de dolor y aún con su vista un poco nublada se dirigió hacia el campo de batalla, pudo observar como las princesas lo intentaban detener pero solo resultaban más heridas.

A:¡HORDAK!- grito con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, si voz era casi irreconocible por lo que Hordak de inmediato volteo a verla.

LH: Vaya... Veo que ya estás lista para tu muerte total - corrió hacia adora lo más rápido posible pero está con el único brazo que podía mover lo agarró del brazo derecho jalandolo hacia atrás para poder detenerlo y posteriormente pateó si espalda haciéndolo caer.

A: lo lamentó, pero si me muero yo tu te irás conmigo- susurro haciendo que Hordak solo la pudiera escuchar, en eso le dio una señal a perfuma para que lo atara y no se pudiera mover.

LH: Si lo haces tus amigos te perderán- dijo con tono desesperado- Juntos podemos abrir el portal para que vayas a tu mundo.

A:Nada de eso me importa ya, lo único que quiero es que mis amigos sean libres y tengan una vida feliz...

C: ¡ADORA! porfavor, no lo hagas...

Adora levanto su espada, concentrando toda su magia con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban haciendo que está brillara de una manera que jamás lo había hecho, las princesas volvieron a recuperarse de sus heridas.

Adora no lo hagas- exclamaron todas las princesas viéndola con preocupación.

A:Lo siento...- en ese momento le encajo la espada Hordak liberando toda la magia y poder acabar con el, lord Hordak gritaba de dolor mientras su cuerpo se evaporaba, al instantes un rayo salía de su cuerpo haciendo que la flora del lugar saliera como nunca, el lugar parecía uno completamente distinto, las criaturas mágicas habían despertado gracias a eso, los ojos de adora se pusieron blancos haciendo que perdiera su transformación de Shera cayendo de espaldas sin ningún signo vital.

C: Idiota... No quería que murieras, pero tú los salvaste a todos, así no debería haber terminado, te tenías que haber quedado conmigo...

Las princesas acompañaron a Catra para abrazar su cuerpo, aún seguía con la herida desangrando pero ya no la podían salvar...

C:Gracias por todo...  
___________________________________

Catra POV

Pasaron 8 meses después de la muerte de Adora, pero aún seguía visitando su tumba amenudo llevándole un platillo de su comida favorita.

Se que ya no estás aquí ... Pero te extraño demasiado... Nada ha sido lo mismo desde el día que te fuiste, pero gracias a ti el planeta ya está en paz, chispitas ya es la reina, había cumplido la mayoría de edad para serlo la celebración fue aceptable... Frosta construyó tu estatua de tu honor junto a una de chispitas en la coronación, mandaron a hacer una estatua de ti pero aun no está lista... O bueno eso creo no he querido ir a ver...

G: Catra... Sabía que estarías aquí, acompáñame porfavor. Al entrar al castillo pude observar como en una vitrina colocaron la espada de Adora junto a si chaqueta, en esta habían puesto todas las veces que ella los salvó, a parte de todo eso había una mini figura de oro de ella agarrándome de la mano mientras alza su espada- eso no es todo- me teletransporto al patio de luna brillante y ahí pude observar una estatua más grande de ella sosteniendo la espada junto al todas las princesas al rededor.

No pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas al ver eso así que me acerqué y trepe la estatua quedando cerca del hombro de adora en el cual no pude evitar acurrucarme... Ver si figura me hacía sentirme en casa... Así que baje lo más rápido posible para darle un abrazo de agradecimiento a chispitas.

G: Ten, creo que lo necesitas más que yo... Me dió el peluche de Shera que era de adora pero ella se lo había quedado...

Todas las princesas se llevaron algo de adora para recordarles verdad...

G: Si así es, no creí que también les llegaría a afectar su muerte y mucho menos a Shadow Weaber, debido a eso por eso se comporta más tiernamente contigo, ella sabía que tú significabas mucho para ella por lo que después de su muerte se prometió cuidarte como nunca lo hizo...

Yo creó que iré a la habitación de Adora nuevamente- cuando llegue a la habitación de Adora me recosté en su cama y abrace el peluche- Espero que te encuentres bien en la otra vida Adora...

**Author's Note:**

> Si bueno... Aún soy nueva usando Ao3 sus que pido disculpas jsjsjjsjsj


End file.
